Verano azul, invierno rosa
by angylopez
Summary: Ellos se volverían a encontrar, como lo habían hecho en Kalos. Serena iría por él, armándose de valor para buscarlo y sonreírle. Ella era agradable y fuerte, le hacía pensar, como el invierno. Ash era cálido e impulsivo, derrochando energía por todos lados. El verano se parecía a Ash, y significaba mucho para Serena. /COMPLETO, FANFIC POR LA SEMANA DEL AMOURSHIPPING/
1. Chapter 1: Fuegos artificiales

¡Hi!

Siento no haber subido nada durante estos días, ¡pero prometo que actualizaré!

Este fanfic es para La Semana del AmourShipping 2017. Encontré esta información en Tumblr y quise utilizarla para una historia. Durante 7 días, subiré un capítulo de esta historia. Y no se preocupen, cuando acabe la semana, terminaré el fanfic. Los capítulos serán cortos.

¿Cuándo voy a actualizar mis demás fanfics? Pues en lo que resta del mes, me concentraré en organizarme, pero intentaré seguir un rimo en específico.

¡Notas!

1# Trataré de actualizar cada día de la semana, si me atraso veré como arregarlo. Ajá, ¡espero que les guste!

3# Las frases u oraciones en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Serena o Ash.

AmourShipping Week. Día 1: Fuegos artificiales.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo I:** "Fuegos artificiales"

Le gustaba el verano, pero el invierno tenía una especie de esencia agradable. Le gustaba dar largas caminatas, admirando la ciudad en donde estuviera, le sonreía a quien se le cruzara y le brillaban los ojos cuando se acordaba de él. Intentar no pensar en Ash era complicado. Estaba en las flores, en los pokémon, en sus presentaciones y en casi todos lados. Ash estaba en ella, en los demás y en los rayos del sol.

Ash, a eso le recordaba el verano. Su sonrisa, tan dispuesta, para cualquier situación atrayente, sus palabras inspiradoras y su manera de mirarla. Él era el sentimiento cálido, poseía la frescura en sus decisiones y la habilidad de volverse muy potente, como el calor, cuando quería.

Se inspiraba mucho cuando la primavera acababa, sonreía más cuando la estación más cálida llegaba, usaba el lazo azul y sus colores rosas con más entusiasmo en esos días. Significaba el recuerdo de algo hermoso, de sus días como principiante y sus inicios. Se movía en el escenario con más agilidad, daba más del cien por cierto y ayudaba a todos. Cuando el verano se iba, una parte de sí misma se encerraba en su corazón.

Había vuelto a ver a Ash, porque por algo existía la vídeo-llamada, pero no era lo mismo. Quería oler su aroma a pasto, tierra y madera, deseaba tenerlo cerca y dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de la cercanía.

Por eso no disfrutaba tanto los fuegos artificiales. Por eso esa feria la tenía un poco nostálgica y callada, por eso no podía ni mirar los destellos sin recordarlo.

Besarlo había sido sorpresivo y como los fuegos artificiales. Lo había hecho, sin premeditación, sólo siguió lo que sentía que debía hacer. Había sido una parte que desconocía de sí misma, una que terminó gustándole mucho. Podía aventarse a lo que sea, porque lo había hecho. _Lo había hecho y se había ido._ Lo había hecho y todavía hablaba con él. Lo había hecho y no eran nada.

Serena lo declaró su meta, porque ser Reina de Kalos era su sueño. Uno que cumpliría cuando estuviera lista. Pero enfrentarse a Ash, después del beso, fue caótico.

Recordaba como le ardía la cara, más cuando él la vio y le sonrió con toda la inocencia del mundo. ¿Por qué él era así? ¿ _Cómo_ podían quedar en una situación más que amigos, pero menos que pareja? Era ilógico, pero más de la mitad de sus acciones podían ser cuestionables.

Así que, ahí estaba ella, mirando desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel los fuegos artificiales. Tan brillantes, explosivos y con muchos colores. Eran como él, una agradable sorpresa a la vista, una vibrante sensación de estar alucinando y un llamado de atención para disfrutar el momento.

Pero ella no tenía cabeza para eso. Se alejó de la ventana, preguntándose si Ash pensaría en ella, al menos como algo más. Ella estaba enamorada de él, tan simple y claro como eso. Era doloroso, y masoquista, esperar una respuesta, una que no llegaría si él seguía sonriéndole como le sonreía a todos.

Tal vez, algún día, lograría su sueño y Ash el suyo. Se encontrarían como en las historias más cursis, _algo así_ , y se volvería pareja.

 _¿En qué estás pensando, Serena?_ Eso no sonaba como él. Las cosas eran todavía más complicadas cuando ese chico estaba de por medio. No era ir, preguntar si podrían salir, esperar una contestación y derrumbarse de felicidad (o de tristeza) cuando tuviera la respuesta. Ah, derrumbarse no suena bien. No se moría si él no la aceptaba, tampoco se acababa el mundo si el rechazo fuese lo único que obtuviera. ¿O sí?

No, no, no. El rechazo podía doler, pero tenía su sueño para mantenerse de pie. ¿Qué era un chico, de todas formas? _Ah, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Digo, Ash no puede enamorarse de alguien más. No, ¡vamos! Jamás se dio cuenta que me gustaba_.

El pánico le entró, por supuesto. Existían miles de posibilidades, tantas que le asustaban. Podía quedarse echa a un lado, por alguna otra chica que llegara a enamorarlo, pero eso sonaba tan surrealista. Hasta daba miedo pensarlo.

Bueno, hasta sonaba raro que él llegara a corresponderle con la misma fuerza. Estaba bien, porque eso quería, que él gustara un poco de ella. No podía pedir más si eso era el primer paso, el tiempo hacía magia y, anda, hasta podían llegar a casarse.

 _¿Casarme? ¡Tengo sólo 12!_ Sí, bailar con él y sentirse atrapada por la idea era normal, pensar en bodas y eso, no lo era. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando calmar la ráfaga de pensamientos que le llegaba.

Se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitación. Blanco, toda la habitación era de ese color, tan claro que le daba mala espina. A veces, se preguntaba si no se había precipitado. El beso no lo esperaba nadie, ni si quiera Bonnie. ¿En qué habrá pensado él? ¿Le asustó o se sorprendió nada más?

Tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó. Cuánto daría porque todo fuera más fácil, porque Ash lograba comprenderla un poco, o sólo pensar en ella un poco más allá de la amistad.

Cuánto desearía verle en persona.

 _Hace falta, todavía hay cosas que aprender_. Necesitaba perfeccionar sus rutinas, conocer más de pokémon y ser mejor. Tenía que llegar a donde deseaba.

Sólo necesitaba tener paciencia, sólo un poco más de tiempo. En cuanto abriera y cerrara los ojos ya estaría en Kalos, volviendo a competir para ser la Reina de Kalos.

Sólo un poco más y volvería a tenerlo en frente.

* * *

Le hacía un poco de gracia el invierno. Abrigarse no sonaba tan malo, de hecho le daba la oportunidad de pensar las cosas. Estar dentro de una cabaña, en una montaña nevada, le traía recuerdos.

Pikachu dormía en su regazo, mientras él veía el paisaje. No podía dormir porque ver la nieve caer le parecía tranquilizante. Las personas a su alrededor bebían chocolate o café, bostezaban y alegaban tener más sueño por el frío, pero él no.

Ash veía el alrededor, pensando en su siguiente batalla. Siempre, así era y la cabeza no solía darle para más. Planeaba, modificaba estrategias y hablaba con sus pokémon. Él siempre estaba haciendo algo, se movía a todas partes y tenía prisa.

Esa noche no vio fuegos artificiales, pero se acordó de ella. El invierno le recordaba a Serena. Ella era tan calmada, porque le sonreía y le aconsejaba descansar. Iba y le ofrecía sus _Poké-puffs_ para poder probarlos (bueno, tanto como _ofrecer_ no, pero sí lo dejaba comerlos). La chica le invitaba a descansar un rato, justo como esa estación.

La nieve podía ponerse feroz también. Las ráfagas de viento y la tormenta aparecían cuando querían, provocándole a más de una persona un susto, excepto a él.

Había viajado por un montón de regiones, conociendo varios chicos y chicas. Se acordaba de todos, porque cada uno había hecho algo por él. _Aun así_ , podía rememorar a la perfección su discusión con Serena.

No precisaba los detalles, pero sí las expresiones de ella. Había estado tan molesto, que le dijo cosas injustas. _¡Tú no entiendes nada!_ Claro, Serena entendía un poco más que él, y todavía con eso, decidió que seguiría preocupándose por su persona.

¿Por qué? Era sólo amistad, y así lo pensó hasta lo acontecido en el aeropuerto.

Cuando lo besó, no pensó en nada. Ni en su nombre, ni en dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo. El mundo se quedó el blanco, todo se había ido y regresado en segundos.

Serena, la chica que había encontrado su meta y llegado lejos, gustaba de él.

En ese instante, decidió que era mejor no pensar en nada. La vio y le deseó un buen viaje, tan alegre y agitado como siempre había sido, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Cuando viajó en el avión y regresó a casa, tuvo tiempo para pensar.

 _Serena siempre ha sido fuerte_.

Vaya, ella lograría llegar hasta donde quería y regresaría, por él y por ella. Ambos se volverían a encontrar, como pasó en Kalos. Siempre por Serena, porque la chica se armaba de valor para buscarlo y sonreírle.

La chica llegaba como los fuegos artificiales, anunciándose y alegrándole la noche a todos. Tan brillante y fuerte.

Ya se volverían a ver, el tiempo arreglaría todo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es el primer capítulo. Sin diálogos ni nada, hasta el capítulo 3 creo que Ash y Serena estará en la misma escena. Está recién escrito y revisado.

Como dije, es la semana del AmourShipping. Y acá, esta es una historia de las que me gustan, porque haremos un pequeño repaso por como pienso, puede ser una manera para que ambos se encuentren y queden juntos.

Espero que Ash esté IC, intenté lo más que pude hacerlos a ambos lo más cercano a sus personalidades.

El fanfic sólo tendrá 7 capítulos. Actualizando uno por día. Ya actualizaré en lo que queda del mes lo que tenga pendiente, ¡lo siento por eso, por cierto!

¡Gracias por pasarle a leer! Espero que les haya gustado :D

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Y como no pude pasarme por aquí antes, ¡espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad!

Suerte a todos,

¡nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	2. Chapter 2: Cartas

¡Hi!

He aquí la continuación. Sí, me dio tiempo para el segundo xD

Agradezco un montón que lean. ¡En serio, muchísimas gracias!

Mientras pueda, contestaré comentarios (no tengo mucho tiempo, apenas si pude escribir, editarlo y subirlo). Quisiera contestarles sus comentarios mientras la vida me lo permita (al menos en este fanfic xD).

 **Daryl549:** ¡Me alegra que te pases a leerme! Sí, sé del poco tiempo que dispones con tanta cosa que haces (lo cual me tiene asombrada. Logras estirar tu tiempo para todo xD). En fin. Esta vez se me hizo más fácil narrar a Serena, Ash sí se me complico un poquito, pero amo su inocencia jajaja. ¡Suerte! Gracias de nuevo. Feliz año ^^

 **Sol:** Creo que ya me habías comentado en otro fanfic, ¿verdad? Si no, disculpa. Tu comentario me alegró la noche y me inspiró a seguir escribiendo el siguiente. Espero que te siga gustando. Los puse de 12 en el anterior capítulo porque quiero hacer esta historia así como… eh, repasando los años de ambos y en qué tiempo regresarían. Su vida a los 12, 16, 18, etc. ¡Gracias por tus halagos! :'D

 **Pokemaster824:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te siga gustando el resto ^^

 **Virginia Vir:** Léelo donde se te haga más cómodo xD A mí Fanfiction siempre me ha gustado un poco más cuando se trata de leer. Si de interacción se trata, Wattpad gana bastante. ¡En fin! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte aquí =)

 **Gonzalo . flako:** Cuánto me alegra que te pases por acá, en mis historias. Y sí, este fanfic lo actualizaré por estos 7 días. Todo por La Semana del AmourShipping ^^ ¡Suerte!

Notas:

1# Los pensamientos siguen en _cursiva._

2# El tema de hoy es: cartas.

3# El fanfic tendrá los capítulos como medio independientes. Es decir, hay saltos de tiempo que se darán en cada capítulo.

4# ¡GRACIAS por sus Fav, Follow y/o comentarios! ^^

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo II: "** Cartas **"**

Después de cada espectáculo, ella se sentaba en las gradas. El esplendor que derrochaban las actuaciones ilusionaba a las personas, provocaba sentimiento y evocaba emoción. Al acabarse, toda la gente se retiraba, el escenario se apagaba y se encendían las luces para poder limpiar el lugar. Entraba el silencio y se quedaba por lo que restaba, hasta que volviera alguna artista pokémon a llenarlo de colores.

A Serena le gustaba quedarse. Miraba el alrededor, preguntándose cómo se sentirían sus amigos cuando ella estaba al frente. Seguro sentían suspenso, o comprensión si llegaba a fallar, seguro sonreían cuando la veían sonreír, y seguro estarían apoyándola sin importar qué. Le gustaba imaginar que las personas más importantes, para ella, estaban ahí.

Sacó de su bolsa un cuaderno y un lápiz. Lo apretó con fuerza y se frustró cuando no supo qué hacer.

Había regresado a Kalos desde hacía meses, con gran euforia y más experiencia. Volvió a grabar vídeos para la _Pokévision_ , intentando ser lo más honesta posible. De tanto pensar en él, decidió hablar de _eso_ en sus vídeos, alentando a quienes deseaban seguir sus sueños.

Por supuesto, viajar sola era algo muy aburrido. Extrañaba la comida de Clemont, la mirada juguetona de Bonnie y la sonrisa _encantadora_ de Ash. Ir a la playa era más solitario, mirar las estrellas no se comparaba cuando estaba acompañada, y los bailes no era lo mismo sin él.

Nunca bailó con él, al menos no en aquella ocasión. Era el momento perfecto, lleno de música, chispas y luces enfocándolo a él, tan lindo y caballeroso, tal como siempre lo había visto. Pero ella había nacido con mala suerte en el amor, porque siempre pasaba algo.

Excepto cuando lo besó en el aeropuerto, lleno de personas, y en el instante más inesperado. Lo había besado con la delicadeza más grande y el mayor sentimiento para una niña de diez años.

Todavía mantenía el contacto con Ash. Se escribían de forma regular, a veces una vez al mes o una a la semana. Dependía siempre de donde estaba el chico, porque él siempre estaba viajando a algún lugar (y rara vez se mantenía en casa).

En ese mes, era la extraña ocasión en que Ash estaba en Kanto. _Tienes que escribirle, tienes que avisarle, se va a emocionar cuando lo lea._

La final de la competencia estaba cerca. Pronto, si se lo propondría, se convertiría en la Reina de Kalos. Faltaba sólo la última competencia, el obstáculo más grande, para poder avanzar y cumplir su sueño.

Serena enfocó su vista en la hoja, sintiendo las mejillas un poco calientes. El punto de la carta era avisarle que estaba a punto de lograr su meta, pero no conseguía escribirla.

¿Cómo escribiría lo primero? _¡Le he escrito varias veces! Piensa que la carta es igual a las otras._

Obvio no era igual y se estaba obligando a creerlo. Necesitaba concentrarse, tenía que avisarle y ya.

Entonces, ¿usaría _amigo, compañero, querido_ o _amado_?

Desechó las últimas dos, porque aún no llegaban a eso. Besar a alguien no lo comprometía, ya había aprendido eso. Su mente de dieciséis le permitía ver las dimensiones de todas sus acciones, mostrándole el lado prudente y el lado menos inteligente.

 _Aunque,_ permitirse ser más impulsiva y besarlo otra vez, sonaba bien. _No, no es lo que buscas. Debes darle tiempo para pensar, va a creer que estás loca._

Ash jamás pensaría eso de ella, pero su mente la molestaba de vez en cuando. Volvió a suspirar, mirando la hoja en blanco.

Esperó años por eso, ¿por qué no podía dejarse llevar otra vez?

Ella ya lo había besado, quizá Ash deba dar el segundo paso.

* * *

 _Mi estimada meta,_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando perdí la final para ser Reina de Kalos? Hablamos esa noche y logré tomar una decisión importante._

 _Ash, espero que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre? Espero que bien._

 _No sé si sepas, pero volví a competir. Había evitado escribírtelo porque quería que fuese una sorpresa._

 _Tengo las tres llaves y dentro de dos semanas será la final. Me siento segura con lo que haré, porque he estado practicando y he seguido adelante._

 _Sería bueno verte ahí, aunque no sé si estés disponible._

 _Te sigo admirando,_

 _Serena._

Ash dobló la carta y se apoyó en su escritorio. Había estado encerrado en su casa, viendo la televisión y enfocándose en descansar. Su mamá le había insistido en quedarse un par de meses en Kanto, antes de volver a salir hacia otro lugar _para seguir haciendo todo lo que siempre hace._

A veces su mamá podía ser un poco rara, pero la quería. El tiempo le había servido para ver a sus pokémon y platicar un poco con el profesor Oak y Tracey. También, había visto a Brock y Misty cuando había acompañado a su madre en un pequeño viaje.

El clima soleado de su casa era bienvenido, porque lograba acostarse y no pensar en nada. Esa mañana durmió más de lo usual, levantándose con el cabello despeinado y con el aliento para lograr espantar a cualquiera; se había tropezado con una escoba dejada a medio camino, y casi se ahoga con el desayuno.

No había sido un buen día hasta ese punto, pero Ash le sonreía a la vida, así que intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. Algo bueno, aunque fuese mínimo, tenía que llegarle.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, ya había almorzado y se había quemado la lengua con la sopa, pero todo su mal ánimo se había ido cuando su madre le entregó la carta.

" _Ash, es una carta de Kalos. Es de tu amiguita Serena"_

Su mamá usó el tono más raro que le conocía, sumado a la sonrisa poco confiable y el brillo en los ojos que daba mala espina.

Claro, ¿qué clase de chico le cuenta a su madre de un beso? _Ah_ , pero él había querido saber más de eso. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, le tuvo que contar a su madre? Suspiró, agitando levemente la cabeza.

Cuando oyó de quién era la carta, la tomó y le agradeció su madre.

Se encerró en su habitación y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en frente de su escritorio, viendo el sobre y la hoja.

Ella había conseguido las tres llaves. Preguntarse cómo, sería desmerecer el esfuerzo de su "amiga", y preguntarse por qué sería tonto. Sabía cuánto se habría esforzado, pero (por alguna razón que desconocía) tenía ganas de saber cuál fue su reacción al tener la última llave.

Eso, tan sencillo y raro. Quería saber si sonrió, si abrazó a alguien o si saltó de la alegría. Serena no le había dado tantos detalles en la carta.

—¿Crees que deba contestarle? —preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Pika —respondió el pokémon, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ash miró la carta unos segundos más y sonrió.

* * *

 _Serena,_

 _Me alegra que hayas conseguido las tres. ¡Sé que lograrás ganar! Tienes una gran conexión con tus pokémon y siempre has demostrado ser fuerte. No dudo tu victoria._

 _No te rindas,_

 _Ash._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que es un poco tarde, pero hoy tuve que ayudar a mi madre xD

Bueno, lo volveré a escribir: todos los capítulos serán de más o menos mil palabras.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, fav/favorito y Follow/alerta!

Me siento feliz por su apoyo ^^

Suerte,

¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3: Realeza

¡Hi~!

Tercer día.

Otra vez, ¡chicos y chicas! La vida me dio para venir a subirles esto xD

¡GRACIAS por sus comentarios! Me animan mucho :D

Responderé a sus Reviews:

 **Aby Gamez.** ¡Hola! Gracias (en serio :'D) por pasarte a comentar. ¡Me alegra que te encanten mis fanfics! Eso me alienta mucho más de lo que imaginan. Y, gracias por notar mi mejoría. Estoy tratando de pulir mi estilo, aunque es bastante difícil xD ¡Oh, bienvenida! He estado años en esta página, seguro te gustará conocerla más a fondo. ¡Mucha suerte!

 **Daryl549.** ¡Hi! Es divertido verte comentar xD Ash siempre tiene mala suerte en mis fanfics (es mi head-canon desde hace años xD Mala suerte cuanto no tiene que estar en batallas), y sí, conforme escribía lo imaginé más feliz por la carta de su querida amada (jajajá, ya quisiera yo que fuera así xD Ok no x'D Era una broma). Ellos son una gran familia, por eso recalqué que extrañaba a todos y no sólo a Ash. ¡Acá la continuación! No te preocupes, la idea del reto es actualizar un capítulo por día, y me siento bastante bien cuando logro un reto xD ¡Gracias por pasarte acá! :')

 **Jgonza-1995.** ¡Aw, gracias por el halago a mi fanfic! Aquí tienes la continuación, ¡espero que te guste!

 **L Huesca f.** ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación, ¡ojalá sea de tu agrado!

 **Rafael porras.** Oh, vaya. Gracias por seguirme desde mis otras cuentas (¿te refieres a Wattpad y Foros Dz, no?), ¡te agradezco mucho tu comentario! Y sí, iré actualizando mis fanfic. Este año intentaré organizarme mejor ^^ ¡Suerte!

 **Sol.** ¡Hola! Wow, muchas, muchas gracias xD Sí, esa es más o menos la idea. Por ahora no hubo salto de tiempo (no tanto), en el siguiente sí habrá. Bueno, me entenderás mejor cuando termines de leer el capítulo. En cuanto a Serena, aquí verás qué tal le va a ella. La historia con Ash la intentaré moldear para hacerla creíble, pero me va a costar un poco. ¡Buen comentario, por cierto! También pienso que Serena siente un enamoramiento verdadero por él. No es un capricho, y por ahora, veremos como ese verdadero enamoramiento se va a convirtiendo en amor (de amar). Eso quiero lograr en mi fanfic. A ver si me sale xD ¡Oh, sí! Amo un montón la relación de Ash y Serena, tan linda que es. ¡Ajá! OTP por siempre xD

 **Guest.** ¡Hi! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review. Dejaré hoy aquí la continuación. Espero que te guste mucho :D

Notas:

1# Describí una batalla. Ya sé, no lo había hecho antes, pero mis hermanos me ayudaron. Sé que pudo haber quedado un poco rara, pero es mi primer intento. ¡Espero que les agrade.

2# Los pensamientos siguen en _cursiva._

3# Siempre se me ha hecho más fácil que los capítulos me salgan más largos si Ash y Serena están en la misma escena xD (o algo así).

¡Espero que les guste!

Semana del AmourShipping. Día 3: Realeza.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo III: "** Realeza **"**

La vista de la ciudad parecía interesante. Recordaba, muy bien, cuando estuvo en ese lugar, pero nunca hubo tanto tiempo para mirar con detalle. Ash no solía fijarse en eso y ahora, tan sólo estaba demasiado aburrido como notar las pequeñeces. El castillo de ciudad Glorio era más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

A sus diez años parecía enorme. Tampoco estaba tan alto, pero el lugar se veía menos imponente que antes.

Antes de entrar, había notado el cielo nublado y el viento fresco. Un día bastante agradable, sin mucho sol y que le provocaba dormir en el pasto. _Pero_ , había llegado tarde, así que por eso se fijó en esos detalles tan banales. Se quedó afuera, esperando a que uno de los guardias le creyera. Resultaba que aumentaron la seguridad.

Al parecer, por más que dijera que conocía a Serena, no aparentaba ser alguien de confianza. Su apariencia, por más que gustara negarlo, era un fiasco. Estaba sudado, con las ropas arrugadas y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Su Pikachu también estaba bastante agotado cuando llegaron a las rejas del castillo.

Eso no inspiraba mucha confianza (según los guardias), más bien lo hacía quedar como un vago o un demente. Tuvo que quedarse sentado en el suelo, pensando en alguna manera de entrar. ¿Por qué no se llevó la carta?

A veces sí se sentía torpe, como en esa ocasión. Pasó, con mucha frustración, una mano por su cara. Miró alrededor, notando, de nuevo, el agradable clima y el estado de su pokémon. Volteó a ver al guardia y se le ocurrió una de sus ideas descabelladas.

—Escuche —llamó, haciendo ruido con las rejas de la puerta—, ¿y si hacemos un trato?

El señor no parecía muy seguro, pero había suavizado un poco su mirada.

—¿Vas a seguir insistiendo, chico?

—Sí, ya le dije que necesito ver a Serena —repitió, sonando aburrido. Había dicho eso como unas diez veces.

El mayor rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Todos quieren verla —susurró molesto. Ash no llegó a escucharlo—. ¿Qué clase de trato podemos hacer tú y yo?

Ash sonrió con mucha suficiencia. Años de entrenamiento le servirían, porque no importaba sólo tener a Pikachu, eso le bastaba.

—Tengamos una batalla. Si gano, me deja entrar —explicó con la sonrisa más grande y con los ojos cerrados—. Si pierdo, me voy y lo dejo en paz.

Siempre había tenido esa manía por batallar, por conocer gente nueva y querer ganar, aunque sonara muy presumido. Había conocido todo tipo de personas hasta el punto de saber, con la mirada, cómo podrían llegar a combatir. Tampoco es que le saliera bien todo el tiempo, pero podía llegar a una conclusión bastante acertada.

Por ejemplo, ese tipo creía que él era un pobre chico demente.

— _Ja,_ ¿y crees que podrás ganar? —se burló, negando un poco con su cabeza.

—¿No quiere intentarlo? —preguntó el chico, insistiendo de forma sutil—. Vamos, una batalla no se le niega a nadie.

Estaba dudando, y lo sabía. Miró con ansiedad hacia la puerta principal del castillo, sintiendo que Serena ya habría pasado la primera fase. ¿Por qué jamás llegaba a tiempo? Ella seguro estaría dándose cuenta en su ausencia.

 _¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Ella está concentrada en la competencia!_

—Oye, te estoy hablando —dijo el guardia, tocándole el hombro—. Acepto combatir contigo.

—Oh, genial —habló más animado.

—¿Qué pokémon usarás? —cuestionó el guardia, alzando una ceja.

—A Pikachu, por supuesto —respondió, sin darle importancia.

—¡Y así esperas ganarme! —exclamó bastante molesto.

Ash no tenía tiempo ni para molestarse, pero sí frunció el ceño. Subestimarlo no era buena idea, y eso era algo que muchas personas habían aprendido. Tal vez disfrutaba un poco esos momentos, donde podía demostrar lo contrario e impresionar a sus retadores.

Inhaló y exhaló, recordando que tenía que ser lo más rápido posible. Tenía que llegar a ver, al menos, la última exhibición de Serena.

El segundo guardia decidió ser el "arbitro" del duelo, a pesar de haber reprochado que todo eso fuera una tontería.

Su contrincante sacó de una pokébola un Nidoking. Podía notar lo presumido que era la criatura, al igual que el dueño.

No quería sonar arrogante, pero suponía, quizá no le tomaría tanto tiempo la batalla. Respiró hondo, le ordenó a Pikachu dar unos pasos al frente, transmitiéndole su confianza. Comenzó, entonces, el combate.

—¡Nidoking, usa excavar! —ordenó el mayor, gritando con mucha autoridad.

Ash decidió mantenerse callado mientras veía al pokémon hacer un agujero. Miró al suelo con suma concentración, imaginando qué clase de estrategia estaba usando el guardia.

—¡Pikachu, ten cuidado!

Su amigo asintió con su cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Existía, por supuesto, alguna cosa que Ash todavía no estaba viendo. Nidoking terminó saliendo cerca del lado derecho de Pikachu, por suerte su pokémon logró esquivarlo.

Antes de poder ordenarle algo a su compañero, el pokémon más grande volvió a hacer otro agujero, huyendo de la vista de todos. El chico decidió ordenarle a su criatura que prestara atención y, por segunda vez, el pokémon volvió a salir cerca de Pikachu.

Esto se repitió unas tres veces más, y Ash estaba un poco confundido. El tipo se veía igual de confiado que al principio, sin si quiera mostrar preocupación ni una sola vez.

 _¿En qué está pensando? Será mejor actuar, ya lo observé demasiado._

—¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro cuando lo veas salir!

Esta vez, su pokémon esperó a usar cola de hierro. Sin embargo, cuando Pikachu estuvo a punto de usar su movimiento, el guardia habló:

—¡Utiliza _tormenta de área_ , Nidoking!

El pokémon más grande salió de un hoyo, miró a Pikachu y creo una gran ráfaga de tierra que le cegó la vista a Pikachu. De nuevo, Nidoking usó excavar antes de que Pikachu reaccionara.

Ash, no muy seguro de qué hacer, ordenó a su criatura seguir con lo anterior. Su pokémon, aún sin poder ver bien, escuchó un ruido del suelo. Preparó su cola y dio un salto hacia el hoyo, donde suponía, saldría Nidoking.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, el oponente ordenó otra cosa a su pokémon.

—¡Usa _rayo burbuja_!

Del agujero salieron un montón de burbujas en dirección a Pikachu. Éste recibió el daño y cayó al suelo, impactando un poco al muchacho.

—Pierdes tu tiempo con este combate, niño.

El aludido suspiró, acomodó su gorra e hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Vamos, Pikachu —animó con una gran sonrisa.

La criatura amarilla se levantó y le sonrió. No parecía tan afectado.

—¡Pika!

—Genial, ¡contraataquemos! —gritó, estirando su brazo y apretando su mano en un puño.

—Dudo que lo hagas —susurró el guardia—. ¡Vuelve a excavar!

Así Nidoking volvió a hacer otro hoyo. Ash miró a su alrededor, recordando lo anterior que pasó. Podría ser que el tipo repitiera la estrategia, sobre todo si lo estaba subestimando.

—¡Pikachu, fíjate por donde saldrá esta vez!

—¡Vuelve a hacerlo, Nidoking! —gritó el señor con la sonrisa más engreída.

 _¡Ah, tenía razón! Eso significa que saldrá por alguno de los hoyos._

La criatura amarilla miró hacia todos lados, se movió por el lugar hasta quedar cerca de uno de los agujeros.

—¡Nidoking, hazlo ya!

Ash sonrió, observando el instante conveniente.

—¡Pikachu, combina _electrobola_ con _cola de hierro_ y salta! —ordenó con entusiasmo. Su pokémon con rapidez se movió, de su cola iba saliendo una bola eléctrica que se hacía más grade. Se mezclaba, también, con el anterior movimiento.

—¡Acabalo rápido! —gritó el guardia—. ¡Antes de que termine!

Ash miró a su Pikachu y ambos se entendieron. Su compañero dio un salto cuando tuvo el ataque listo, dio un par de giros en el aire y, justo cuando _rayo burbuja_ salió del agujero, lanzó la bola eléctrica con mucha fuerza, directo al hoyo.

Hubo un gran choque que levantó un montón de tierra, evitando tener una vista clara. Sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero el sentimiento de suspenso siempre era divertido. Se ajustó la gorra y observó con atención la escena.

El humo se disipó, dejando ver un gran agujero. Nidoking se encontraba justo ahí, en el fondo del hoyo, desmayado. Pikachu se encontraba a pocos metros de él, con una apariencia más o menos limpia.

—¡El chico ha ganado! —dijo el "arbitro", más emocionado que sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el guardia presumido.

—¡Lo hiciste genial, Pikachu! —halagó el entrenador, el pokémon aludido corrió a su dueño y se arrojó a sus brazos—. Oiga, entonces, ¿ya puedo entrar?

Podía ver la expresión dolida del mayor, parecía renuente a creer que fue vencido por él. Agitó un poco la cabeza, riendo un poco. No era nada bueno ser prejuicioso.

—¡Sólo porque cumplo mi palabra, mocoso!

Ash asintió, restándole importancia al comentario. Caminó hasta quedar frente al castillo, notando el ambiente tenso por su victoria. Abrieron las rejas, dejándolo pasar al fin, sintiéndose más feliz que al principio de su desventura.

Dio un paso dentro, notando la mirada del segundo guardia en su persona.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó, confundido.

—Siento que te he visto antes —contestó, vacilando—. Debe ser una tontería.

Se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba tanto alardear. Aceptaba los halagos y se le subía un poco el ego con ellos, pero no podía ir por la vida magnificando sus buenas rachas.

—Sí —susurró, emprendido de nuevo su caminata.

—Qué odioso, me hizo creer que no sabía nada —se quejó el perdedor, hablando en voz baja.

—Déjalo, se nota que no es un novato —reprendió el otro tipo.

Ash intentó no escuchar más sus comentarios y sólo avanzó. Al llegar a la enorme puerta, hizo un esfuerzo por parecer normal, sin embargo cuando los miró lo dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas. Tal vez habían visto la batalla.

Le restó importancia y caminó hacia adentro, pasando por el largo pasillo. Se guiaba por el bullicio de la gente, veía los elegantes arreglos y por último, notó otra puerta abierta.

Entró con toda la ansiedad del mundo, entró notando los palcos cubiertos por la oscuridad, entró mirando el escenario y a la artista en él.

Serena se movía con vitalidad. Se paseaba por todos lados, con brillos alrededor, siendo seguida por Delphox. Ash no entendía nada de los espectáculos, tampoco sabía mucho acerca de bailar o piruetas, pero ella era una experta en eso.

La veía flotar, sonriéndole a todo mundo e indicándole qué hacer a sus compañeros. Estaba la pasión metida por toda su rutina, e ilusionaba a más de una niña pequeña. Ella siempre tenía ese aire simpático, incluso cuando parecía estar muy concentrada.

La muchacha terminaba su actuación y todo mundo deseaba ver más. Él podía verla respirando, agitada y feliz. Vio como el anfitrión decía un montón de cosas que no escuchó bien.

Su mente se concentró en lo tarde que llegó. Serena salió del escenario, despidiéndose con varios ademanes elegantes.

Pasaron unos minutos, la gente estaba impaciente por ver lo que seguía. El anfitrión exclamó la presencia de la otra chica. Llegó la actual Reina de Kalos, una muchacha de cabellos morados, ropas brillantes y con la sonrisa más autosuficiente que cualquiera. Hizo su rutina con precisión, sin ningún falló y muchas luces por todos lados.

Ash podía ver que eso era lindo, pero no derrochaba amor por todos lados. Eso sí, se veía mucha disciplina expuesta ahí, pero no la pasión con la que Serena corría por el escenario.

¿Sería sólo cosa de él?

Tenía en claro que votaría por su "amiga", porque ella le provocaba cosas cuando se paraba ahí al frente.

La rutina de la Reina de Kalos acabó, y él apenas si se emocionó con ello.

* * *

La habían vuelto a llamar para salir. El corazón se le salía por la boca, las manos le sudaban y esta vez no se lastimó. Abrazó a todos sus pokémon, les dijo que todo estaría bien si estaban juntos, y caminaron juntos hacia el escenario.

Quien conducía le sonrió, indicándole que se parara al lado de la otra chica. Había mucha conmoción en el escenario, viéndolas con suspenso y ansiedad. La bulla por la votación empezó y se contaron los votos.

Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de donde estaba. Se imaginó de diez años, parada en el mismo lugar, con los nervios desbordándole. Se imaginó a Ash ahí, sentado, viéndola con mucho orgullo. Se imaginó la felicidad que tendría su madre si ganara. Se imaginó lo alegre que sería con sus pokémon si, de todas formas, perdía.

El anfitrión anunció a la ganadora, agitándola. La voz se repetía en su cabeza como un eco. Se quedó en blanco y el mundo dejó de moverse. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que las luces se enfocaban en ella.

 _¡La nueva Reina de Kalos es Serena!_

Tenía casi el doble de puntos que su oponente. Miró con asombro como le colocaban la corona, y sonrió con la sinceridad quemándole por dentro.

Ganó, después de tantos años.

—¡Serena, lo hiciste! —escuchó que gritaron. Esa voz era igual a la de Ash.

¿Lo habría imaginado? No le dio tiempo para pensarlo, porque toda la conmoción se abrió paso. La otra chica le ofreció un apretón de manos, el cual aceptó. Sus pokémon se acercaron a ella y se abrazaron, en frente de todos, ignorando la ternura que generaron al público.

Si tan sólo Ash estuviese ahí.

* * *

Lo más difícil, después de todo, no había sido entrar. Se le había complicado la salida, porque el montón de personas se colocaron en la puerta, obligándolo a empujar a algunas personas. Tenía que verla, porque no estaba seguro si entre tanta bulla lo oyó.

Su Pikachu intentó localizar a su compañera, pero no encontraba nada. Tuvo que caminar lejos de la gente, adentrándose en el área verde y terminando casi hasta el mural del Castillo Glorio.

Encontró un pequeño lago, lleno de agua cristalina y rodeada de árboles verdes. El pasto se veía más fresco, y la paz se mezclaba con el buen clima del día. Miró alrededor, concluyendo que no podría ver a Serena.

Si fuera un poquito más responsable hubiera entrado a tiempo.

—Pikachu —dijo la criatura, bajó hasta sus piernas e intentó animarlo.

—Bueno, podremos verla otro día. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que estaría mejor ahora, Ash —habló Serena.

El muchacho volteó a mirar atrás, percatándose de su presencia. Desde donde estaba hace unos minutos, allá adentro, no pudo ver con detalle el vestido corte princesa, de colores celestes y blancos, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Ella avanzó hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

—Te escuché cuando gritaste —dijo con la emoción rozando cada palabra.

Se le ocurrían muchas cosas. Hablarle de cómo estuvo su espectáculo sería una, decir que se miraba bien era otra.

—Perdón —soltó, sin premeditación. _¿De dónde salió eso?_

—Llegaste tarde —señaló ella, sin molestia—. Debí imaginarlo cuando no te vi.

—No me dejaban entrar, así que tuve una batalla para que me dejaran pasar —contó, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados y riéndose de la situación—. Pikachu también quería verte.

El pokémon amarillo abrazó la pierna de Serena. Ella, con los ojos brillantes, tomó a la criatura y la abrazó.

—¿Pikachu también iba a verme otro día? —bromeó, riéndose sola de su chiste.

Ash se contagió y terminó más relajado que al principio.

—Bueno, te nos adelantaste —aceptó, fingiendo rendirse—. Mi madre está bien, por cierto.

La chica, que estaba jugando con las orejas del pokémon, lo miró, confusa.

—Me preguntaste en la carta cómo estaba ella —empezó a explicar, notando lo raro que sonó su comentario—. No te lo escribí, por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

—Oh, está bien. No te preocupes, supuse que estaba muy bien. —Le regaló una sonrisa, mostrándole todos los dientes.

El joven inhaló y exhaló. Podía escuchar, desde ahí, todo el ruido del área principal del castillo.

—¿No deberías estar allá? —preguntó, curioso. Se acostó en el pasto y miró el cielo lleno de nubes.

—Quería salir a caminar un rato. Ya vendrán a buscarme.

Se quedaron un rato, cada uno mirando hacia lados opuestos. Pikachu dejó las piernas de Serena y caminó al lago. Ash no sabía la razón e ignoraba que era por darles privacidad.

Él lograba sentir el silencio, pero no lo incomodaba. Ellos podían quedarse callados, sin hablar ni comentar, y aun así estarían disfrutando el momento. Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo de reojo a la chica.

Ella estaba un poco sonrojada. Le hacía un poco de gracia verla tan pensativa.

—¿Qué forma tiene esa nube? —cuestionó él, sonriendo.

La muchacha parecía confundida al principio, pero cuando él le señaló el cielo ella comprendió.

—Parece un Poliwag —contestó, acostándose a su lado.

Él asintió, sin decir nada. Observó con atención hacia arriba, ignorando la calidez que se sentía tenerla tan cerca. En cambio, se dio cuenta, disfrutaba de forma consciente su compañía.

—Esa se parece a la Reina de Kalos —soltó Ash, señalándole una enorme nube.

La chica parecía demasiado sorprendida, porque solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

—¿Quién?

Ash no se cohibió, más bien, reiteró lo que dijo.

—Se parece a ti —aclaró con esa sonrisa divertida. Se rascó la mejilla derecha, un poco nervioso—. Felicidades, eres la Reina de Kalos.

Serena se quedó callada, suspirando de forma notoria.

—Gracias, Ash.

Él sonrió, ésta vez sin risa ni diversión. Era el hecho de estar ahí, diciéndole eso a ella, en el mejor momento de la vida de _su_ amiga.

—De nada, Serena.

Tenerla en frente era mejor que sólo escribirse o hablar por la vídeo-llamada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hasta ahora, es el capítulo más largo. ¿Ven? Me tardé un poquito más hoy. ¡Es culpa de mi vida personal! xD

Voy bien, estoy cumpliendo con el reto y eso me llena de motivación.

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! :'D Me animan sus comentarios, Fav/Favoritos, Follow/Alerta.

El próximo capítulo volvemos con otro salto de tiempo. Acá no me dio tiempo, pero les traje una bonita escena, ¿no?

¡Gracias!

Suerte,

¡nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	4. Chapter 4: Beso

¡Hi!

Cuarto día.

Semana del AmourShipping, (día del Amour en Tumblr). Día 4: Beso.

¡Contestando comentarios! (Ajá, la vida todavía me dio para eso xD)

 **BrandonSG.** ¡Hi! Primero, gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Es uno de los que más me alentó. Vaya, me alegra mucho que te guste como narro las cosas. Estoy haciendo un intento enorme por mejorar :D Y la batalla me costó mucho hacerla, así que agradezco que comentes eso :') ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que te guste. Y, no te preocupes, actualizaré los demás fanfics, en especial _Por y para siempre,_ porque bueno, ese siempre me es más fácil de actualizar. ¡Suerte! Feliz año, ¡nos leemos!

 **Pokemaster824.** ¡Hola! ¡Vaya, gracias por tu comentario! Bueno, tu pregunta está respondida en este capítulo. Cruzo los dedos porque sea de tu agrado ^^

 **Aby Gamez.** ¡Hi, Aby! ¡Oh, gracias! (no tengo un emoticon para expresar mi emoción xD). Sí, si tuviera tiempo haría los capítulos más largos, pero así es el reto. Oh, de nada. Como este fanfic lo actualizo todos días (hasta el día que termine) no tengo problemas con contestarlo. Así siento que ustedes recuerdan qué me escribieron xD Con las otras historias no lo hago por cómo me tardo en contestar. En fin, ¡gracias, de nuevo, por leer!

 **Daryl549.** ¡Hola! Jaja Pensé que era la única que revisaba las actualizaciones por e-mail xD No te preocupes, yo también me estoy tardando un poco en subirlos xD Jajaja sí, se me ocurrió cuando pensé "este siempre llega tarde". Ash pronto será reconocido y, gracias por señalarme lo de la madre de Serena xD ¡Oh, en este capítulo traté eso! Espero que te guste. Con Ash como me cuestan estas cosas, pero como el fanfic es corto no tengo tanto tiempo para tratarlo. Intenté hacerlo aquí, pero en todo caso a Ash le gusta Serena, no es está enamorado. Es decir, no le corresponde con la misma intensidad. ¡Gracias, de verdad, por tu comentario!

¿En serio hiciste eso? ¡Wow! ¡GRACIAS! No tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento :')

 **Jgonza-1995.** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes la actualización :D

 **Rafael Porras.** ¡Ah vaya! Gracias por tus halagos y, en especial, por el bonito comentario. ¿Sabes? Me gusta escribir porque, sé que a veces uno tiene un día difícil, así puedo expresarme y alegrarle el día a alguien. Me ha pasado varias veces cuando un fanfic me hace reír o lo que sea. Es un buen entretenimiento. Me hace sentir muy feliz lo que dices/escribiste. ¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. No voy a dejar mis historias Ash/Serena sin concluir. Son mi pareja favorita-favorita. ¡Nos leemos!

Notas:

1# ¡Gracias por sus Fav/Favoritos, Follow/Alerta y comentarios/Reviews! Es un placer leer sus opiniones.

2# Este capítulo ansiaba mucho escribirlo. Aquí va un giro para la trama, supongo. Meh, no es para tanto xD

3# Pensamientos en _cursiva_. ¡Recuérdenlo! xD

¡Espero que le guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo IV: "** Beso **"**

La gente se agitaba a su alrededor, se emocionaban de más y lo asfixiaban. A veces, cuando perdía de vista a Serena, deseaba regresar a tener diez años, cuando todos estaban viajando. Al menos era mucho fácil caminar por las calles sin tanto ajetreo.

Ir a las pastelerías era una actividad favorita de ambos. Serena miraba el mostrador, eligiendo el más delicioso. Ella tenía un gran gusto que, con los años, lo dejaban impresionado. Pero se estaba enredando solo.

Todo había empezado aquel día. Los dos tuvieron un rato agradable en el lago, observando las nubes y diciendo cosas sin importancia. La había felicitado y ella sonrió, tan genuina, como siempre. Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para relajarse.

Entonces llegaron los reporteros. Un periodista novato los había encontrado, causando escándalo, furor y algo más. Varios grupos de personas se presentaron, acosando a Serena y haciéndole preguntas de cualquier tipo.

Lo hicieron a un lado, machucándole los pies y metiéndole codazos (que todavía, no sabía si habían sido a propósito). Su _amiga_ , no tuvo tiempo ni para decirle adiós, así que él se quedó a esperarla hasta que todo mundo se fuera.

Tenía que ser honesto, le dio un poco de risa. En especial la parte final, cuando Serena retrocedió hasta llegar a Pikachu, quien seguía parado al lado del lago. Una reportera de lentes se acercó de más, pisando la cola de su pokémon y provocando que todos salieran electrocutados.

Ese acto lo aprovechó para agarrar a Pikachu, tomar de la muñeca a Serena y salir corriendo de ahí. Al llegar a la salida, Grace los estaba esperando en un auto. Fue bastante divertida la persecución, hasta que llegaron al hotel y pudieron descansar.

Desde entonces el caos inició. Nunca podía salir con ella o hablar más de diez minutos afuera. Tenían siempre que conversar adentro, encerrados en la habitación del hotel en donde estuvieran. Sí, porque su compañera ahora iba a un montón de lugares para hacer presentaciones y, a veces, sólo para hacer acto de presencia.

Ahora, su gran duda recaía en por qué todavía estaba en Kalos.

 _Vacaciones_. Eso le había dicho a ella, pero era una mentira. Bueno, no del todo. Quería conversar con Serena sobre eso, porque siempre funcionaban sus pláticas sobre el futuro. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad por todo el desorden causado. Así que la acompañaba a donde fuera.

Le gustaba pensar en eso como las evoluciones pokémon, porque todo alrededor cambiaba y ya no era lo mismo. Ser Reina de Kalos se asemejaba a evolucionar. Qué curioso, porque él nunca sabía muy bien cómo manejar esas situaciones.

Suspiró, recordando que seguía atrapado en la pastelería. _¿Adónde se ha ido Serena?_

La buscó cerca del mostrador, por las esquinas y en los baños (no entró al de mujeres, por supuesto). No estaba por ningún lado, causándole más cansancio. ¿Cómo podía perderla de vista?

No era como si ella se pareciera a un montón de chicas.

—¡Ash! —llamó la voz de ella.

Se giró con entusiasmo, una alegría desconocida hasta ahora. Siempre se sentía feliz por cosas como ganar, conocer nueva gente, descubrir pokémon desconocidos, o disfrutar de una buena comida; pero no de escuchar su voz. _Tengo que pensar en eso._

La vio, entonces, con ropas diferentes y con lentes de sol azul chillón. Y, traía una peluca.

 _Traía_ una pe-lu-ca y no le quedaba para nada.

 _¿Y eso qué importa? Es decir, su cabello está bien. ¿Por qué la peluca?_

Iba a preguntar qué le pasó, pero ella le tapó la boca con rapidez.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí —informó, con la voz alarmante y la mirada, a través de las gafas, suplicante.

No tenía como responder, así que asintió. Ella lo tomó de la mano, acercándose más a él, tanto que podía sentir sus hombros chocar. Algunas personas, en especial los ancianos, los vieron y murmuraron cosas.

Era extraño porque, nunca en la vida, había tenido ninguna sensación rara cuando la tocaba. Es decir, se acostumbró a verla durante esos dos meses. Volver a "recorrer" Kalos le pareció buena idea, por eso la acompañaba (además de tener combates con quien se le cruzara). La aventura ahora se distinguía de la anterior, era tan diferente que le asombraba.

Parecía una misión a escondidas. Vivían caminando entre sombras, esperando a la hora correcta para ir a caminar. Ahora, salían de una pastelería con ella estando disfrazada. Se había acostumbrado a cada cosa que ahora pasaba. A él no le importaba esperar a que ella saliera del baño en las mañanas (a pesar de que al levantarse se viera bien), tampoco le molestaba conversar con ella por las tardes.

Podían ver la televisión juntos, comentar cosas sin importancia y reírse. Podían tener combates amistosos cuando salían por las noches. Y, por supuesto, podían acostumbrarse a las cosas nuevas de su viaje.

Ash le encontraba el lado divertido a todo. Verla feliz por alguna cosa le hacía sonreír. Él jamás se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba ahora.

Escuchó, entonces, un comentario que lo sorprendió.

 _Oh, parecen una pareja de casados._

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Ella casada con él? ¿Él casado con ella?

Ash puso la expresión más reveladora. Era como si le hubiesen contado de dónde venían los bebés. Hecho que ya había sucedido, no quería ni recordar esa incómoda conversación con el profesor Oak.

El toque de la mano de ella, el comentario, la risa juguetona de Serena. Los dedos de ella enredados en los suyos, la sonrisa de la chica y el comentario.

Repetir las cosas, en distinto orden, no ayudaba.

 _¡Recuerda, tú eres su meta!_

Se quedó parado a media calle. No avanzó y suspiró cuando lo recordó. Su mente adrede, tenía que admitir, omitió esa información.

 _El beso, la declaración y sus manos._

—¿Qué pasa, Ash? —preguntó, preocupada.

 _Ah, está preocupada_. Sí, ella quería saber qué le pasaba. ¿Tenía que ser _tan_ amable? Si Serena fuera Misty, sería fácil decirle que no tenía nada y ella dejaría el tema o lo discutiría, para al final, quedarse igual. No. Ser cruel con ella era tonto.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué le contestaba? ¿Por qué, de repente, estaba tan nervioso?

 _Oh, estoy nervioso._

¿Estaba molesto con Serena por ser como era? ¿Estaba nervioso por lo del beso?, ¿o tenía que ver con sus manos entrelazadas?

Pikachu, al fin, hizo acto de presencia. Saltó hacia el hombro de Serena y le habló. La chica lo soltó a él y abrazó al pokémon.

—Oh, quieres que te cargue, ¿eh? —comentó, risueña.

—Pika —dijo la criatura.

Ash se quedó viéndola. Ya sin el contacto se sentía más tranquilo.

El darse cuenta de eso lo puso en alerta. Algo, que no entendía, estaba pasando.

* * *

El monorriel se movía con lentitud, así lo sentía. La luz del sol ocultándose le traía recuerdos. Ciudad Coumarine era brillante, resaltaba por el entusiasmo de la gente en el festival, y la movilidad de la ciudad durante el día.

Estar en el mismo lugar con Serena, lo hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas. Ahora no pensaba en sus pokémon, porque el único que estaba con él era Pikachu, y éste estaba acostado a un lado suyo.

No había mucha gente. Contaba, por aburrimiento, unas tres personas más ahí. El no hacer nada lo llevaba a pensar y concluir _esos_ temas.

Por ejemplo, ya no podía ver a Serena de la misma manera. Ella, quien sabe cómo, con su declaración y el beso lo habían cambiado. Eso, pero no podía echarle toda la "culpa" a Serena por ello. La muchacha no había hecho ni dicho nada en su tiempo juntos.

Nunca, ni por asomo, mencionaba ese día en el aeropuerto. Incluso, cuando alguien se le acercaba a preguntar, no lo mencionaba.

No es que, porque eso sería raro, se sintiera desplazado. _Para nada_. Serena tenía mucha atención, en especial cierto grupo que no eran del género femenino.

 _Los chicos_. Ella siempre fue amable con todos. La cosa era que se ponía un poco de malas cuando se le acercaban. Muchos, no sabía por qué, le hablaban de alguna anécdota que sabían de ella. Conocía que la chica había recorrido, otra vez, Kalos sola, pero no tenía ni idea de cuántas amistades había hecho.

Sabían cosas de ella que él no. Le hablaban de cómo la veían por el escenario, de cuánto se alegraron por verla contenta cuando ganó su tercera llave y la invitaban a comer.

El más atrevido, porque lo recordaba muy bien, había sido el que preguntó si tenía pareja. ¿Y él qué esperó? _Oh no. Pero Ash es mi meta, y mira, es el que está aquí._

Qué ridículo, pensó en aquel momento. Creía que no esperaba nada. Al final resultaba que sí, sólo que no se había dado cuenta.

Esperaba, de alguna forma, que Serena se incomodara o vacilara, que al menos lo volteara a ver. _Lo que sea_ , había aprendido a ver cuántas veces se avergonzaba o lo veía de reojo. No obtuvo nada de eso. Ahí caía lo ridículo de todo, se sintió decepcionado.

Estaba decepcionado porque ella contestó que _no_. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué reaccionaba tan raro?

¿Ella había olvidado su promesa? ¿Él ya no era su meta? Se había convertido en la Reina de Kalos y no dijo nada. Era ya la Reina de Kalos y no pasó nada. Era _la_ Reina de Kalos y estaba siempre ocupada.

¿Acaso siempre fueron las cosas así? Porque él jamás notó nada en su viaje. ¿De dónde venía todo el asunto del enamoramiento? ¿En serio Serena gustó de él?

¿Qué hacía preguntándose eso, ahí en el monorriel, a estas alturas?

Recordaba su incómoda conversación, sobre los bebés, con el Profesor Oak. Él había dicho cosas como: " _con la edad las cosas van cambiando, vemos todo diferente y el cuerpo reacciona a los cambios"_.

¿Todo eso tenía que ver con la edad? Se agotó, decidió dejarlo así. Qué pasara lo que pasara. Así que, haría lo que le saliera primero.

Eso era lo que siempre hacía de todas formas. Seguiría sus instintos.

Ahí iba, lo primero.

—Serena —llamó Ash, su tono más áspero de lo normal.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas del aeropuerto? —Qué pregunta más tonta, pero así le había salido.

—Hum, sí —respondió sin comprender—. ¿Te refieres a —dijo a medias y se detuvo, sonrojándose y titubeando—, _ese_ día?

—Sí —respondió, seguro. Respiró hondo e intentó verse normal—. ¿Lo sigues creyendo? Ya sabes, todo eso que dijiste.

El mundo, vaya cosa, se movió aún más lento. Pudo ver la expresión de Serena cambiar. Estaba más sonrojada, se le atoró la expresión entre incredulidad y asombro. La peluca, la negra y la que menos le gustaba, no se veía tan mal a la luz del atardecer, pero extrañaba el cabello de ella.

Esperó, más paciente de lo que era, la respuesta. Ella no apartó la vista, observándolo como si creyera que nada estaba pasando.

—Sí, lo sigo creyendo —afirmó en un susurró.

Ash no supo qué más hacer.

Estaban en un lugar público, como el aeropuerto. Estaba con ella, de nuevo y a solas. Estaban conversando de algo pasado hace años, pero sintiéndolo como reciente. Estaban viéndose sin creerse la situación.

Serena lo besó en el aeropuerto, en un lugar público y para sorpresa de todos. ¿Por qué él no podría?

Ellos solían regresarse las cosas.

Se movió hacia adelante, sin cerrar los ojos. Inclinó, a mitad del recorrido, el rostro para evitar chocar contra ella, se quitó la gorra sin interrumpir su avance y supo que Serena estaba impresionada por la rapidez de su movimiento.

Lo hizo. Sus labios tocaron la suavidad de los labios de Serena. Siguió su instinto quedándose un poco quieto, porque no sabía cómo besar. Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero ella correspondió.

Se movió con lentitud y la vio cerrando los ojos. Él no hizo lo mismo, porque prefería verla y evaluar su expresión.

Así que le siguió la corriente, un rato, hasta que se olvidó de dónde estaba.

¿Qué _había_ hecho?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Ustedes se dieron cuenta que, a lo largo de la serie, Ash y Serena se regresaban las cosas? Ejemplo: los regalos, el ayudarse, sus conversaciones y las miradas.

Pensé que el segundo beso (y paso) lo tenía que dar Ash.

Quedó un poco raro y lo subo tarde.

¡Lo siento!

Como sabrán me está costando mucho xD Pero vamos a la mitad de la semana (digan que sí xD).

¡GRACIAS por pasarse a leer! Es un gusto leer sus comentarios :D

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5: Dulce

¡Hi~!

¡Semana del AmourShipping!

Día 5: Dulce/Dulces.

¡GRACIAS por leer y comentar! Wow. ¿20 favoritos y 25 follows/alerta? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me emociona que tenga esta historia en favoritos.

También ¡agradezco mucho que comenten! Siempre me dan nuevas ideas con sus comentarios :D Sé que me tardo un poquito, ¡pero acá el reto!

Poco falta, sólo un par de capítulos. Quedó un poco más largo de lo normal, eso sí.

¡Contesto comentarios!

 **Drax 21.** ¡Hola! Jaja Me ha pasado también. Debería hacer el resumen más interesante. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me halaga que te animaras a leerlo sólo porque yo era la escritora xD ¡Oh, qué bien que te encante! Espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Darkzoroak123.** ¡Hi! Aw, gracias :'D La idea de que Ash le regrese el beso me emocionaba. Creo que quedó mejor de lo que imaginé. ¡Acá la actualización! Ojala te guste mucho :D Sí, intentaré pasarme por tus historias.

 **BrandonSG.** ¡Hola, Brandon! Aw, no tengo como agradecer tus palabras :'D Todavía tengo mucho que mejorar, y en ese camino voy xD Lo bueno de este fanfic que es corto y actualizo al día. Sí, Ash cuesta un montón, pero todavía tengo un montón de ideas para manejarlo. Esto de ser impulsivo y haberla besado es una de mis ideas :3 Claro, es un despistado de lo peor xD Me encanta ese lado de él, es como tierno. ¡De nada! Me gusta contestar comentarios. Solo que no lo hago en otras historias por cómo me tardo en actualizar. ¡Nos leemos, suerte!

¡Notas!

1# Cuando termine la historia le voy a corregir unos detalles.

2# Me hace sentir muy contenta que muchas personas lean este fanfic. ¡Vaya! Pero esto ya casi se acaba. Como dije, faltan dos capítulos y ahora sí voy a hacer un salto de tiempo más drástico xD (ahora sí).

3# Intenté darle un verdadero desarrollo a los sentimientos de Ash. Espero que se sienta lo más IC que puedan.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo V: "** Dulce **"**

El monorriel se había detenido. Ambos se separaron y evitaron verse. Serena se levantó de golpe, ignorando las miradas de las pocas personas de ahí. Caminó con rapidez, sintiendo que le estallaría el corazón de lo rápido que iba.

Tenía que estar soñando. ¿En qué clase de universo él, tan denso como era, iba a besarla en un lugar no privado? Nada, en absoluto, tenía sentido. Era mucho más fácil pensar que había tenido una alucinación, muy vivida, al respecto.

No. Eso **no** podía pasar. Ash todavía no se había enamorado de ella. Ella no había hecho algo para ello. ¿Por qué la besó?

Podía significar que él sentía algo, pero ese algo no era suficiente. ¿Era sólo atracción?

Siempre pensó que tendría que darle su espacio. Por eso no había dicho ni hecho nada. Evitar el tema del beso y la declaración era lo mejor (por ahora). Ash aún no llegaba a cumplir su meta y por ahora sólo estaba con ella de "vacaciones".

Se le atoró una cosa en la garganta. Una sensación muy molesta, evitaba que soltara palabra alguna y no se sentía capaz de seguir corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Centro Pokémon se detuvo. El sol ya se había ocultado, la noche había aparecido y ella, por las luces de la ciudad, podía ver su sombra.

Serena le había correspondido. Ella se dejó llevar y sólo había complicado las cosas. ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara ahora?

Ash hacía ese tipo de cosas, como tomarla de la mano, mirarla o aconsejarla porque así era. Pero, ¿qué significaba ese beso? Si ella no sabía, ¿acaso él sí?

—¡Serena! —la llamaron con mucha preocupación.

Miró hacia su lado derecho y lo vio. Él había corrido, justo detrás de ella, todo el tiempo. La veía con una expresión conflictiva. Se mostró demasiado confundido, llevándola a pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

El chico había hecho eso por impulso. Eso significa que no estaba seguro de lo que pasó. No gustaba de su persona, mucho menos en el mismo nivel que ella por él.

Dolía mucho, en especial porque eso tenía sentido. No podía forzar los sentimientos de Ash y tampoco podía molestarse, porque el muchacho no se sentía de la misma forma. Eso sí, aceptaba haber sido torpe con todo eso.

Respiró hondo.

—Tengo sueño —dijo y entró al lugar.

—Pero —empezó él, pero ella siguió caminando.

Le hacían falta agallas para enfrentar el asunto. Avanzó hasta la habitación, se acostó en la cama y fingió estar dormida.

Necesitaba un poco de silencio.

* * *

La besó, en los labios, durante su regreso en el monorriel. La besó, actuando con poco sentido común y siento un insensible. La besó, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Lo arruinó todo, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Eso no era corresponder? Peor aún, si ese hubiese sido el caso, ¿cómo lo hubiera manejado?

Jamás se vio en una relación. Aunque eso era mejor que ser ignorado por Serena.

El mundo se le venía encima cuando la vio correr. Esa forma de huir, porque lo era, no se la conocía a Serena, intrigándolo bastante.

El silencio mortal entre ambos era horrendo. Lidiaba con el silencio gentil, con el contacto cálido improvisado y las miradas desafiantes cuando hacía algo tonto, pero no con la tensión.

Ya habían desayunado. Serena insistió en comer en un restaurante cercano, para quién sabe qué. El cielo, contrario a la estación veraniega, estaba nublado y anunciaba lluvia.

El sitio donde comieron se veía pulcro y formal. Las mesas, en forma de círculo, eran de metal. Había flores por doquier, bastante bonitas. Podía notar las pinturas históricas en las paredes cafés, y la calefacción que mantenía cálido a todos.

Su Pikachu estaba en el suelo, debajo de la mesa. Sabía que él era consciente de la situación.

Hacía poco terminaron sus alimentos, en la peor de las conversaciones (porque no hubo) y en la más pésima elección de miradas.

Esperaba que terminara, porque no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Ella habló, provocándole cosas inentendibles.

—Creo que debemos separarnos —susurró, todavía son mirarlo y con la voz cansada.

Ash quería creer que las cosas podían ser aún más malas.

* * *

Era bastante temprano. El sol, en la estación de otoño, era menos fuerte. Causaba menor revuelo, atraía a la nostalgia y el pensamiento, pero no invitaba a descansar tanto como el invierno.

En aquel hogar, se colaban los pequeños rayos de sol por la ventana. Se acercaban las siete de la mañana, hora en la que mucha gente ciudadana se levantaba para atender sus negocios. En la casa en donde se hospedó, toda la familia empezaba temprano con sus rutinas. Ash no logró dormir todo lo que necesitaba.

Hacía mucho, desde lo del beso, que nunca dormía lo suficiente. La habitación de su mejor amigo se veía más pequeña ahora, pero se sentía acogedora. Más aún en donde había dormido, porque deseaba quedarse ahí hasta las nueve.

—Ash, creo debes despertar —habló el rubio, tocándolo con la mano.

—¿Puedo dormir un poco más? —pidió sin abrir los ojos.

Escuchó a su amigo suspirar con cansancio.

—Has estado muy raro —dijo con suspicacia—. ¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada con Serena?

Ash se levantó de golpe, bastante agitado. Volteó a ver a Clemont, y esté lo miró desconcertado.

—No sé —respondió, frustrado. Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro y frunció los labios.

Clemont le miró como si no fuera Ash. Era muy complicado explicar esas cosas, más aún, si su amigo lo miraba de esa forma.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el líder de gimnasio. Era como tantear el terreno, para medir la estupidez que había hecho.

Pocas veces tenía ganas de no contestar. En ese preciso momento, no quería decir nada. ¿Por qué no se quedó en un Centro Pokémon? _Ah, sí. Por culpa de Bonnie._

Ash se encaprichó con Kalos. Ella lo había desplazado en la forma más amable. No regresó a Kanto para seguir descansando. No. Decidió que se iría por su equipo de hace años, regresaría a esa región y volvería a participar en la liga. Todo en ese mismo lugar y orden.

Se había impuesto Kalos como meta. Ganaría la liga y resolvería todo con Serena. Ni en sueños dejaría las cosas como estaban. Estaba un poco tonto, pero tampoco tanto. Eran cosas que terminaba aprendiendo con los años.

Estaba seguro, Clemont creería que había enloquecido. Pero tenía esa incesante necesidad de ser honesto.

—La besé —contestó con su tono normal. No había culpa, arrepentimiento ni asco.

A Clemont se le cayeron los lentes de la impresión. Se le desencajó el gesto y, parecía, tenía ganas de hacer mil preguntas a la vez.

* * *

El gimnasio estaba casi igual. Cambió la tecnología, porque su amigo era un genio y avanzaba con los años. Cambió el color del lugar y el ambiente. Las cosas iban y venían siempre en su vida.

Su mejor amigo estaba más alto, pero no lo superaba. Se veía más confiado y contestaba más fácil a los halagos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo en _aquel_ tema.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó por quinta vez.

Ash suspiró, cansado.

—No sé. Sólo sentí que debía —respondió con amabilidad. Cambiaba las palabras, pero seguía contestando lo mismo.

—Es que —inició Clemont, parecía abatido porque no comprendía nada. Quizá era por el ego de genio que tenía—, no entiendo qué te llevó a hacerlo.

—Tampoco sé, pero Serena tiene una idea —dijo, bromeando un poco.

—¿Tú crees?

Clemont se lo había tomado en serio.

—No —contestó rápido, hasta que meditó—. Oh. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual se puso así.

—¿También crees que está confundida? —Clemont frunció el ceño y le miró con suma curiosidad.

Ash negó con su cabeza.

—Me refería a que ella sabe por qué hice eso. —Colocó su mano en su mentón, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas—. ¿Tú que dices, Pikachu?

La criatura suspiró, negando con debilidad.

—¿No? Pero si eso suena creíble.

—Pika, ¡pikachu! —gritó la criatura. Se movía para todos lados, dio varios giros e hizo un gesto de confusión. Después hizo una expresión de tristeza, como si quisiera llorar.

—¿Ella está confundida y triste? —Su expresión cambió a preocupación—. ¿Eso crees?

—Pika. —Asintió.

—Creo que está bien —dijo Clemont, parándose frente a él—. Es decir, ¿has pensando últimamente las cosas?

El muchacho bajó sus hombros y comenzó a analizar. Recordaba, siempre, la escena de los besos una y otra vez. Repetía la sensación cálida y extraña que sintió, pero nunca profundizaba en ello.

Serena tenía forma de ser muy extraña. Lo había besado y él, años después, lo devolvió. Intentó hablar con ella de todo eso, pero la chica se negó. No podía con tanta cosa. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a hablar Clemont—. Me refiero a Serena, por supuesto.

 _Gustar._ ¿Qué era eso?, ¿cómo se sentía? Vagó por su mente, tratando de recordar cuándo alguien le gustó. No era sólo cuestión física, era todo. En forma superficial, Serena le parecía que estaba bien, _bastante bien_ , pero eso era un tema aparte.

Le agradaba hacerla sonreír. Cuando bailaba en el escenario lo llenaba de emoción, cuando exageraba le hacía gracia, cuando lo regañaba se sentía cotidiano. Le gustaba abrirle las puertas, acompañarla a comprar pasteles y ayudarla a cruzar algún lugar.

Ella era independiente, pero esos gestos le nacían. Se había fijado en muchas cosas de ella hacía meses. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

La extraña, sobre todo su presencia. Tal vez la forma en que "acabaron" las cosas lo tenía así.

—Me agrada —soltó, pero no se sentía del todo sincero.

El rubio arrugó el ceño.

—No besas a todas las que te agradan, ¿verdad?

Calló porque no supo que agregar.

—Creo que te atrae —le explicó despacio—. Hablé con Bonnie hace un rato, antes de que ambos viniéramos aquí.

 _Oh, Bonnie. Esa niña._ La chispeante niña (ya no tanto) le simpatizaba. Pero el día anterior, cuando la encontró en el parque, no tuvo muchos ánimos de seguirla. Ella le había insistido en ir a su casa, a pesar de su expresión insegura y de su actitud poco impulsiva. Así había terminado hospedado en casa de los rubios.

Había visto esa mañana, durante el desayuno y después, como ambos hermanos conversaron sobre alguna cosa. Parecían estar discutiendo algo importante, tanto que no llegaban a concluir en algo.

Horas después, terminó yendo con su amigo al gimnasio. Llevaba cuatro medallas que reunió sin mucho problema. Iba a enfrentarse rápido al científico y se iría. Todo iba a seguir su plan, hasta que salió el tema favorito de su compañero.

Al parecer, de repente, todos estaban pendientes de su "vida" sentimental.

—Ella me explicó que tú, —dijo y lo señaló. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fuera la verdad absoluta lo que estuviera explicando—, te sientes atraído por ella. No estás enamorado ni la amas. Sólo te gusta un poco.

 _¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?_

—Suponemos que desde que la viste ganar la competencia —respondió, sentándose en frente suyo.

¿Acaso su amigo adivinaba? A veces daba un poco de miedo.

—No sé. Bonnie dice que ahora la tienes que ver diferente.

Rememoró sus sentimientos antes del segundo beso. Ella no era la misma, al menos, ante sus ojos.

—Dice que lo normal sería que pensarás en cosas románticas —comentó con el tono de voz avergonzado—, pero como sabemos que eso no va a pasar, Bonnie cree que tal vez no puedas controlarte cuando estás con ella.

 _Ah, eso era._ El flujo de sus emociones se desvió, perdieron el control y ese era el problema. Cuando estaban en el monorriel no pudo controlar lo que sentía. Toda su confusión se concentró en Serena e hizo lo que ella hace años.

Ahora sabía que la había besado por eso. Proyectó sus sentimientos atreviéndose a regresarle el beso. Y, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada. Esa acción representaba el acorralamiento de su ser.

Lo cual lo llevó a concluir sus razones.

—Creo que la besaste porque te gusta un poco. No sabías como decirlo y tampoco te diste cuenta. —Clemont hizo una pausa y él, sin saberlo, sonrió—. Conocías, inconscientemente, que besar era una acción propia de eso y un límite que su relación ya había rozado. Así que sólo lo hiciste por impulso.

Le gustaba Serena. _Sentía_ eso por ella. Ya la estaba correspondiendo. Un poco, sólo un poco. Así empezaba él con todo. Saber que le pasaba, lo hizo sentir mejor. Esa sensación de mareo y estrujamiento en el estómago, tenían solución.

—¿Crees que pueda ir a buscarla? —preguntó con toda la emoción por lo desconocido.

—Creo que sí. Bonnie no me dijo nada de eso. —Se encogió de hombros y exhaló—. ¿Estás seguro que te gusta?

Ash sonrió.

—Bueno, no beso a todas las que me agradan —dijo y no se aguantó la risa. Clemont se contagió y ambos terminaron más alegres que al principio.

—¿Qué harás?

—Explicarle las cosas —susurró, mirando hacia su pokémon—. Ella y yo tenemos metas muy diferentes. Supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas para hablar más seguido.

—Vaya, estás tomando esto bastante bien —habló, sonando impresionado.

—No he dormido bien durante estas semanas. Suena tonto, pero necesitaba saber qué me pasaba.

—Está bien, supongo que me pasaría lo mismo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Ash conseguiría la siguiente medalla e iría a buscar a Serena. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Buscaría la forma de acomodar todo lo que viniera.

Esas sensaciones nuevas eran divertidas. Era tan curioso, porque siempre necesitaba saber cualquier cosa. Se sentía muy atraído al asunto de "las relaciones". En especial si Serena estaba de por medio. Ella, seguro, sabría cómo manejar esas situaciones.

Aprender no sonaba tan mal. Ya no se sintió intranquilo ni fastidiado. Tenía que moverse, actuar y dar todo de sí para que funcionara. Repartiría su tiempo en ambas cosas.

De repente todo se veía mejor.

—Oye —llamó, jovial—. ¿En dónde está Serena ahora?

Su compañero miró hacia el techo y parecía estar recordando.

—Creo que en Ciudad Santaluna.

—Gracias —dijo, sonriendo.

—De nada. ¿Quieres empezar con la batalla?

—¡Claro!

No se iba a atormentar más por el asunto. El otoño le acababa de abrir la puerta, podía volver a hablar con Serena, lograría manejar mejor la situación y se sentiría mucho mejor.

Esperaba encontrarla pronto.

* * *

El estudio fotográfico no le gustaba tanto. La luz de los proyectores calentaba de más su piel, y se frustrada cuando tenía que estar todo el día encerrada. A veces deseaba salir y no ser popular. Era agotador no poder ir y venir como gustara, pero amaba mucho lo que hacía. Eran sacrificios, esas pequeñas cosas que no debía tomarse a pecho.

Extrañaba muchas cosas. A su madre, a sus amigos y amigas, a comer sin usar una peluca y, más aún, a Ash. Lo había apartado una mañana, con la voz más vacía de lo normal y con deseos de desaparecer.

Él no gritó. Se había movido de la mesa, sin mucha delicadeza, y la vio con sus ojos inexpresivos. Al final soltó, sin mucha gana, su despedida.

Ella sabía que no fue grosero. Su actitud era más de decepción y sorpresa. No se dirigieron la palabra desde ese día, carcomiéndole la ansiedad y sus sentimientos.

Estaba muy enamorada de él, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la besara sin compromiso. Era distinto un beso de despedida a que Ash, sólo porque sí, la besara. Entendía que estuviera confundido, hasta aceptaba que quizá tuvo que tocar el tema antes.

Darle su espacio no fue buena idea. ¿Y si jamás pasaba algo? Se asustó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Viola. La líder de gimnasio la acompañó ese día. Serena solía invitar a cualquiera de sus amigos a su "trabajo".

—Necesito un poco de aire —se excusó.

La mayor la entendió. Se sentía aprisionada en el lugar y necesitaba respirar un poco. La dejaron salir unos cuarenta minutos, pero debía regresar de forma puntual. Caminó hasta la salida, sintiendo al fin el viento.

El otoño no era su estación favorita. El verano lo era todo. El calor, las sonrisas y el agua la hacían querer correr sin parar. Así que, con todo y su atuendo falso, caminó por las calles. Dio varios brincos al ver las tiendas de ropa y comentó cosas sin importancia.

El viento y las hojas secas le daban carácter a la ciudad. Se sentía lo clásico, la gente caminaba un poco abrigadas y más nostálgicas. Todo se movía alrededor más lento, los días se volvían más largos y los negocios más solitarios.

Llegaron a la plaza, estaba llena de niños y padres despreocupados. Serena avanzó hasta un señor, compró un par de conos y regresó con su compañera.

Viola la miraba con entusiasmo, le agradeció por el helado y caminaron hasta la fuente.

—Te tomaré una foto —comentó la rubia, sonriéndole. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Llevaba un vestido largo, casi rozaba con el suelo y mostraba un poco sus tacones negros. La prenda desprendía elegancia, sus tonos morados le daban un aire maduro. Los detalles dorados resaltaban, y el sombrero negro le daba el toque final.

Se acomodó ahí, arreglándose la prenda encima de la cabeza. Era relajante escuchar el ruido del agua. Respiró hondo, recordándose a sí misma hace años.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó, sonriente.

—Siempre te ves bien —contestó una voz masculina.

Serena dio un respingo, volteó hacia su lado derecho y abrió más los ojos.

—¡Ash!

Viola, aguándose la risa, tomó la foto justo en ese momento. Al parecer ese chico siempre estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Serena, cuando al fin se relajó, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente. Él estaba intentando concentrar sus emociones.

Era mucho más difícil de lo que recordaba.

—Ya sé por qué te besé —dijo con torpeza, apoyando su vista en Serena.

—No sabías lo que hacías —comentó Serena. Se le habían bajado los hombros y sus ojos se desviaron al agua.

—Sí, pero ahora sí sé.

Ash tomó la mano de Serena sin preguntar. Tenía que ser rápido y directo, impulso e impredecible.

—Me gustas —reveló, tragándose toda la explicación de Clemont—, un poco.

Serena tenía esa expresión de alivio y sorpresa. Esa que le gustaba ver, la que no tenía un deje de tristeza. No estaba huyendo y tampoco apartó su mano.

Los dos, de cualquier modo, podrían hacer funcionar las cosas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ajá…

Están juntos, bueno, algo así. Es más difícil de lo que piensan xD En mi mente, las cosas no se solucionan tan fáciles, más cuando Ash metió la pata y Serena decidió dar espacio para poder pensar y no ilusionarse.

Me enredo sola. Al menos ya saben por qué la besó y lo que sigue les gustará. ¿Esto es dulce, verdad? El tema es dulce, pero no pude poner el tema por ningún lado ¿o sí? xD

Creo que el momento de la foto, cuando él la va a buscar, es lindo. En el siguiente capítulo veremos la descripción de la foto (porque acá no describí como quedó), se los prometo.

¡Gracias por leer! :'D Me inspiran a continuar y me llenan de motivación para terminar la historia.

Sí, sí, sí. Estaría cumpliendo una de mis metas del año. Comenzar y terminar una historia xD ¡Dos capítulos! El 6 y 7. Vaya, es que estoy re contenta con esto.

Le dedico el capítulo a Virginia Vir porque sí, es que ella me inspiró para este capítulo xD Todavía no sabía cómo manejar todo hasta que leí su comentario jajaja.

¡Espero que sigan gustando de la historia!

Nos leemos.

¡Suerte!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	6. Chapter 6: Reflexión

¡Hi~!

¡ **GRACIAS** por sus comentarios!

No puedo contestarlos hoy. Pero sí lo haré mañana. Disculpen mucho.

Apenas si me dio tiempo de revisarlo. Si ven faltas sueltas lo siento, mañana (con más tiempo) se los arreglo ^^U

¡Está largo! (como el anterior)

Sé que tengo que mejorar las faltas, cuando pueda se las edito. También, agradezco los consejos que me dan para mejorar. ¡Eso lo aprecio mucho!

No hay notas esta vez.

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo VI: "** Reflexión **"**

Mientras caminaba, el pequeño pueblo desprendía un olor floral. Le recordaba a Serena, pero eso era lógico. Ella había vivido toda su infancia ahí.

Miró con interés, junto a Pikachu, las casas de dos pisos, los jardines con árboles y pasto verde, las múltiples ventanas de los hogares y el cálido ambiente. Le recordaba un poco a Pueblo Paleta, pero aquí el "vecindario" estaba más poblado. Allá, en donde se crio, las casas estaban separadas por grandes espacios, ahí en Pueblo Vaniville poco espacio separaba las viviendas.

A veces, cuando dormía en el bosque, extrañaba Kanto. Cada pequeño paso, después de haber ido a buscarla, valió la pena. Logró sobrellevar ambas cosas, aunque Serena seguía insistiendo en que (no) estaban saliendo. Al parecer él, por lo denso que era, no podía saber con seguridad si funcionaría o no la relación.

Ella insistió, mucho para su disgusto, que intentarían salir, pero no eran pareja. Casi se le quemaba el cerebro ese día. Los términos de su (no) relación eran muy raros, más complicados y no le encontraba sentido.

Serena era la chica con la que salía. No era su novia ni su futura esposa. Vaya, en realidad no tenía claro en cuánto tiempo podrían ser una pareja real. Llevaban muchos meses saliendo, demasiados, y no es como si los contara. Antes de ganar la liga de Kalos perdió la cuenta.

Si no se hubiera enfocado en las batallas, como siempre hacía, seguro se habría atormentado más con el asunto. Suspiró, recordando esos momentos _interesantes_ en sus visitas a Serena.

Su (no) relación se había partido. Ellos se miraban cuando podían, aferrándose a las casualidades de estar en un mismo lugar en algún momento. Si no era así, lo cual pasaba casi siempre, Ash iba a buscarla o viceversa.

Bueno, era más propenso que Serena lo fuera a buscar. Ella insistía, eso sí le gustaba, en pasar tiempo con él para _acostumbrarse_ a la idea. Curioso, porque no sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Solía tratarla de igual forma, exceptuando los besos. La parte más intrigante, e impulsiva, de todos sus encuentros.

Existía más de un tipo (eso sí lo contó). Ella lo había besado en la mejilla (casi siempre), en la frente (por accidente), y en los labios (los que menos se daban). Los últimos, en especial, se daban en ocasiones rarísimas, cuando el sol se ponía y estaban en un lugar público. Ellos, por quién sabe qué razón, tenían una manía rara con besarse al aire libre.

A Ash le gustaba reírse de aquello. Sólo a Serena, porque no conocía a nadie más así, se le ocurría decir que estaban saliendo, pero no eran pareja. Sonaba contradictorio, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Eso sí. Recordaba los gritos de Bonnie, regañándolo por no haber insistido en el noviazgo. De todas formas, ese día creyó que eso era lo más viable. Serena estaba feliz, pero poniendo límites. Tan firme y complicada, como toda la vida había sido. Por eso no replicó, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Ash, con el tiempo, dejaba de ser tan idiota. Era tan terco que investigó (sutilmente, por supuesto). Él podía exigir algo forma, qué ironía, y resumir en una palabra a Serena. _Novia_ , en preferencia. Se volvió irritante decir " _salgo con Seren_ a _"_ , sonaba muy contradictorio.

Por eso cuando terminó la primavera, decidió poner las cosas en claro. Se levantó los siguientes días con esa idea y, a mitad del verano, fue a buscar a Serena a su casa. Sabía que estaba de vacaciones y regresaría al escenario en una semana. Suficiente tiempo para encontrarla y hablar.

—Pika —dijo su pokémon, tocándole la cabeza.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, miró a su amigo y parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pikachu! —gritó y le indicó que se volteara.

Estaba tan distraído que casi pasa de largo. La casa de Serena estaba a la par suya, mostrándose tan callada y calorosa. Casi se rio solo de su imprudencia, haciéndolo sentir torpe. Tenía que prestar más atención.

—¿Ash? —preguntó una voz mayor.

—¡Oh, hola! —saludó con alegría. La madre de Serena era siempre muy amigable.

—¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí! —exclamó, caminó hasta donde él estaba, abrió la reja de la casa y lo arrastró hasta adentro.

Adentro de la vivienda estaba más fresco. Había muebles de madera, al igual que la puerta, por casi toda la casa, los colores más resaltantes eran verdes, anaranjados y amarillos. La sala tenía repisas con muchas fotografías, y al fondo, había un televisor bastante grande. Era un poco rustico, pero debía que tener en cuenta los gustos opuestos entre madre e hija.

Después de ahí, había un pasillo que dirigía a otras habitaciones y una escalera. Le daba mucha curiosidad cómo sería el cuarto de Serena.

—Te traeré un poco de té —avisó la señora, su expresión ocultaba algo—. Y también llamaré a Serena.

Él asintió, un poco sofocado. Esa sensación, de mal presentimiento, le daba cuando su madre pensaba cosas fuera de lo normal. Pero eso no pasaría ahí, ¿no?

 _Vamos, es sólo la mamá de Serena._ Sí, era una señora. No podía haber nada malo ahí.

Intentó distraerse con Pikachu, hablando de cualquier cosa. Oyó ruidos, como de personas hablando y al final, vio como Grace regresaba con lo dicho. Ella se sentó a la par suya, en un espacio considerable, mirándolo con cautela.

—¿Le avisaste que vendrías? —preguntó, sonaba muy curiosa, pero esa no era la palabra correcta.

—No —respondió rápido. Estaba poniéndose un poco a la defensiva—. Es una sorpresa.

Vaya tontería. Y, ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había hablado a solas con la señora. Le daba un poco de ansiedad, más cuando sentía la tensión. Podía ignorarlo, a sus diez años seguro que sí, pero por culpa de Serena había aprendido a intuir algunas cosas.

¿Qué era _ese_ sentimiento incómodo?

Se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Pasa algo? —La voz le salió suspicaz, contrario a su mirada confundida.

Grace bebió su té, ignorándolo un poco. Al terminar, lo observó con atención. Ash decidió beber un poco de su bebida para evitar tensarse.

—¿Vienes a terminar con mi hija?

Paró de beber, porque casi se atraganta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, muy indignado—. No somos pareja —se le salió el primer comentario estúpido.

Él quiso decir " _todavía no somos novio y novia_ ", en específico, quería aclarar que todo era idea de Serena. Se le salió, por torpe, la respuesta a medias. Ya qué, no afectaría en nada, ¿no?

—¿Has estado con mi hija _sin_ compromiso? —Se le había ido la amabilidad y el tono misterioso.

Era un mal momento, porque solo eso le faltaba, para que Serena apareciera.

Entonces, llegó su (no) novia. Tenía el cabello mojado e iba con un vestido palo rosa simple, le llegaba a las rodillas y no tenía mangas. Llevaba un sombrero de playa blanco, el vuelo del atuendo le daba un aire fresco y tenía un pequeño escoge en V. Ash sonrió, porque lograba verse bien con cualquier cosa.

Al verla olvidó el lío en el que se metió.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Esas palabras lo regresaron, con todo y confusión, a la realidad.

—¿No son pareja? —preguntó, sonaba muy molesta y a punto de soltar un sermón.

Serena se puso pálida. No sonrojada, sino en blanco. Parecía un nuevo nivel de susto. A él le hubiese hecho gracia si no fuera su culpa.

—A-Algo así —dijo tartamudeando.

La señora frunció aún más el ceño. Lo vio como si quisiera matarlo, poniéndolo de los nervios y asustando a Pikachu. ¿Por qué nunca se enteraba de nada?

—Pues ya no más —exigió agarrándolo del brazo—. Ya que estás aquí, te has comprometido.

—¿Está… bien? —habló dudoso. Serena lo miró con advertencia y temor—. A eso venía. Usted sabe, llevamos así un montón de tiempo.

Grace suavizó su mirada, soltándolo y dándole espacio para respirar tranquilo. Ahora sí, tenía que explicar las cosas o terminaría peor.

—En palabras de su hija —empezó, imitando el tono que usaba Clemont para explicar las cosas—: " _saldremos por un tiempo, hasta que estés seguro de lo que sientes"_.

La chica le frunció el ceño. Al parecer esas no habían sido sus palabras, pero no podía recordarlas con exactitud. Esa era su versión de todas formas.

—Yo dije que saldríamos como más que amigos, para poder formalizar con el tiempo —explicó de nuevo. La voz le salió molesta y regañona.

—Es lo mismo —soltó, cruzó sus brazos e intentó defender su punto—. Dijiste que no eras mi novia.

—Todavía —contestó, acercándose más a él—. ¿Venías a pedirme eso?

Ash relajó los hombros y olvidó su postura. Serena lograba distraerlo con facilidad.

—Sí, ¿cuánto llevamos saliendo? —Divagó unos segundo, desatendiendo la atención de la chica—. Bueno, ¿aceptas?

Ella suspiró, sonrojada. Su humor cambió porque no parecía fastidiada, ahora lo veía con ternura y más feliz. Tenía el rostro rojo y miraba el suelo. Ella, tan tímida a veces, observaba otros sitios que no tenían que ver con él, para no mirarlo a la cara.

Serena siempre había sido así, solo que no le prestó atención de niño. A los diez años jamás hubiera notado, ni aguantado, sus reglas impuestas sobre las relaciones. A los doce no se fijaría en la graciosa forma de regañarlo ni la hubiese retado un poco. A los quince ignoraría, con suma facilidad, los sonrojos y las miradas sutiles que le daba.

Ahora, a los diecinueve, podía verla y preguntarse por qué no era su novia. Ella lo empujó a eso, a cuestionarse qué habría más allá. Le gustaba, aunque sonara muy egoísta, la forma en que lo veía a él y no a otros chicos.

Hasta lo hacía pensar tonterías.

—Pídemelo de nuevo —susurró, volteándolo a ver.

Ash se sorprendió. Había emprendido todo ese viaje sin prepararse. Asumió, todo este tiempo, que llegaría diciendo eso y ella aceptaría. Qué complicadas eran las mujeres.

Se puso muy nervioso, le ardió un poco el rostro y miró a su Pikachu. Su pequeño amigo le ido fuerzas, alentándolo con ademanes.

¿Cómo se lo pedía? Era lógico que aceptara, pero ¿tenía que decir algo especial?

 _¡No se van a casar, piensa rápido!_

—Bu-Bueno, ¿quieres —inició tartamudeando y se detuvo—, ser…?

—¿Qué si quiero ser tu novia? —terminó Serena, sonriendo de manera angelical. Le brillaban los ojos, le sonrió con todos los dientes y le regaló esa expresión de suma alegría.

—Ajá —afirmó más calmado.

—Sí —respondió, corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

Los besos sí, admitía sin vergüenza, le agradaban, pero los abrazos improvisados eran diferentes. Se mezclaban con la emoción y el impulso, eran _la_ sorpresa agradable. Significaban mucho más allá del contacto, los acercaba más y, era su parte favorita en secreto.

La rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando tenían diez años ella era más alta, por un par de centímetros, dándole un aire más elegante. La diferencia era poca, pero con los años se remarcó. Hasta que la pubertad le llegó y terminó siendo un poco más alto. Era lo suficiente para sentirla más pequeña y frágil en su pecho, aunque no lo fuera.

 _No es tal malo. Quizá esto sí vaya a durar._

Se separaron, siendo avergonzados por Grace. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas.

* * *

El aeropuerto, lleno de colores grises y celestes, estaba poblado de mucha gente. La temporada de invierno se acercaba y la mayoría regresaba a su región natal. Se acercaban las fiestas y la mayoría pensaba en eso.

Otras, como Serena, buscaban con la mirada a alguien. Ella partió temprano esa mañana para recibir a Ash. Las ideas y venidas de su relación eran cansadas. Eran novio y novia, de los que paseaban juntos por la ciudad e iban a comer, pero eran poco convencionales.

Se veían cuando podían, implicando más fuerza de voluntad para no extrañarse. Serena sentía que cada vez que lo veía partir, sería la última vez que lo vería. Todavía conversaban por teléfono y se mandaban cartas.

Ash solía actuar como si nada, hasta que se reencontraban. Por supuesto, era complicado salir con alguien que aceptaba siempre una batalla. Ceder, esa era la palabra clave. Él le seguía la corriente, la veía comprar ropa o cualquier otra cosa y ella lo veía batallar.

Las discusiones aumentaron. Ellos no solían irse a los extremos, pero era inevitable no discutir más de alguna vez. No eran iguales y por eso estaban en desacuerdo. Por supuesto, ella siempre ganaba.

No sabía si Ash se sentía culpable, pero siempre le terminaba dando la razón. Ganaba, sin combatir mucho, (casi) todo el tiempo. Hasta le hacía un poco de gracia y él solía ofenderse. Entonces, pocas veces llegaban al punto medio donde ambos salían ganando.

Bueno, su novio siempre ganaba (en otro sentido). Tenerla sonriendo, según el muchacho, ya era algo grato de ver.

Suspiró, fijándose en el elevador. Según recodaba él tendría que bajar por ahí y la vería con una gran sonrisa. En sus fantasías más recónditas, provocadas por películas, ambos se lanzarían en un abrazo o beso, dando un espectáculo.

Con Ash eso no pasaría. Eran pareja sin parecerlo. Solían parecer pareja, por fuera, en el sentido superficial para los desconocidos. Para los amigos era inentendible la actitud de Ash.

No. Nunca lo habían visto en privado. El chico no se transformaba, aunque tenía esa inocencia lanzada para hacer cosas sin medir el peso. La besaba con mucha emoción y eso era todo. Ella se olvidaba de su enojo y molestia.

Ahí su novio ganaba.

—Serena —llamó Ash, tocándole el hombro.

La joven dio un respingo, mirándolo con suma conmoción. Él se había aparecido por el lado contrario.

—¿No ibas a bajar por ahí? —soltó primero, aguantándose el grito.

—Pues, creí que sería mejor dar la vuelta —comentó casual, sonriéndole con ingenuidad—. Pensé que estarías contenta. —Le dio esa mirada de confusión, ladeando un poco la cabeza y elevando un poco una ceja. Se veía tan inocente y culpable.

Pikachu también la veía así. Era un chantaje sin serlo. Vaya hombre.

—Lo estoy —contestó, se volteó a ver a su lado izquierdo, mostrándose molesta—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Está genial, como siempre —respondió más jovial. La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos—. Te manda saludos y pregunta cuándo iremos a verla.

—Tal vez el próximo mes —dijo, pensativa. Presionó un poco el agarre de sus manos y suspiró—. Todavía tengo muchas presentaciones, a pesar de ya no ser Reina. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Ash asintió sin decir nada. Hacia un par de años que dejó su puesto. Ahora dedicaba su tiempo a sus vídeos de Pokévision y a dar clases a las futuras artistas. De vez en cuando, por la nostalgia, daba un par de presentaciones al aire libre para hacer sonreír a los niños.

En cambio él, viajaba a un montón de lugares, con el título de campeón de Kalos. Era un poderoso oponente y se afirmaba con sus batallas ingeniosas y llenas de vida. Si hace años no lo conocían, ahora era imposible que lo vieran y no lo retaran. Era menos contundente que ser Reina, pero igual de exigente.

Siempre estaba en torneos, en reuniones o dándole consejos a los niños que derrotaba. Le daba ternura verlo con los más pequeños, le hacía ilusionarse con fantasiosas ideas. Se sonrojaba de imaginarse tanta cosa.

 _Cálmate, Ash va a sospechar_.

Hace años que empezó a detestar lo intuitivo que se ponía.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, curioso.

—En los niños —respondió por inercia.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, mezclando la diversión con interés.

—No pensaba en nada, Ash —se retractó.

Lo vio de reojo, fijándose en su expresión, notando que suspiró de forma pensativa.

—Mentirosa —se atrevió, arriesgándose a una batalla perdía. Las únicas que nunca ganaba del todo—. ¿Siempre hiciste eso?

Serena, volteándose consternada, lo vio muy confundida. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que hace años, cuando usabas el cabello largo, decías cosas y yo no las escuchaba —explicó, siendo apoyado por Pikachu.

Siempre la aprisionaba. Era su forma de sacarle las cosas.

—Eres muy curioso —señaló, intentando desviar el punto.

—Lo soy, pero ¿a qué te referías con los niños? —Sonrió, era un tipo de curiosidad burlona. Ash jamás se daba cuenta de eso.

A veces, cuando estaba pensando en ambos, asumía que era su forma de coquetear.

—A nada —contestó rápido, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Si escuchaste, Ash?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, sin dejar de lado su tonito—. Me refería a qué te referías con eso.

Ella volvió a abrir un ojo, observándolo con cautela.

—Serena, tenemos veinte años, creo que puedes decirme todo lo que piensas. —Infló un poco el pecho, cerró los ojos y puso la sonrisa más presumida.

Se rio, por los nervios, de forma ruidosa. A él se le descompuso el gesto, la soltó y se paró en frente de ella. Estaban justo en la entrada del aeropuerto y estaban llamando la atención. Ella, ya más tranquila, dijo la verdad.

—Imaginaba cómo sería tener hijos.

Ash pasó de estar un poco molesto ha sorprendido. Se sonrojó un poco, se le paró un poco más el cabello y hasta Pikachu abrió más la boca.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, adivinándose los pensamientos. Las nubes ocultaron el sol y el ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —ofreció Ash, tenía la sonrisa desencajada.

—Sí —respondió, riendo.

Caminaron en silencio, buscando algún lugar cómodo para almorzar. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos del incidente, pero él decidió regresarlo.

—Está bien —dijo, un poco menos desconcertado—. Bonnie suele bromear con eso siempre que la vemos, pero supongo que no sé —detuvo su oración y miró hacia otro lado—, ¿tú quieres?

Ella, sonriendo, sacudió su cabeza.

—No, todavía no.

Ash suspiró aliviado.

—Bien —dijo, suspirando.

—No era para tanto. —Rodó los ojos y exhaló.

Serena lo tomó de la mano y caminaron, distrayéndose con lo que veían. Esos pequeños momentos, y las expresiones de su novio, siempre la hacían sonreír.

* * *

La habitación del departamento era grande. Había una cama de gran tamaño, poseía sábanas café ocre que combinaban con las paredes blancas. La luz del sol, aunque fuera invierno, se colaba por las ventanas y las cortinas beige. El piso, tapizado con color café claro, tenía un par de prendas tiradas por ahí.

Pikachu descansaba en la parte inferior de la cama. Lejos de la mesita de noche y la lámpara clásica.

Un despertador, puesto en la otra mesita de noche, sonó. Alertó a la pareja joven y provocó molestia.

Ash estiró su brazo en un intento vago de apagarlo. Tuvo que rascarse los rojos para presionar el botón y acabar con el ruido.

Eran las siete de la mañana, hora en la que se levantaba. Algunas veces soñaba con su primer día viajando, despertándose tarde y agitándose por no poder escoger algún pokémon. Era tan vívido que le asustaba a él y a su prometida.

Verla a ella, al despertar, era un llamado a la realidad. Era cómodo despertar primero, porque tenía la oportunidad de mirarla un rato mientras dormía. Con los años se veía mucho más natural fijarse en detalles tontos.

—Serena —llamó, jalándole un par de cabellos—. Debemos levantarnos para ir con mi mamá.

Ella se quejó, pidiendo un rato más de sueño. Decidió ir al baño primero y luego insistirle.

—Ash —dijo la chica, todavía entre las sábanas—. ¿Qué hora es?

Él sonrió con diversión.

—Son la siete.

En cuestión de segundos la miró levantarse, toda alterada, para correr al baño y robárselo. Se cedía, y pasaba siempre, porque se tardaba en arreglar y no le importaba esperar. Paciencia, eso siempre era importante con Serena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer. Se estaba poniendo la bata para bañarse—. A veces pienso que deberíamos vivir en otra ciudad.

Ash se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró el techo.

—Meseta Añil está bien —insistió con lentitud, bostezando un poco—. Me trae recuerdos.

Ella no dijo nada, pero le sonrió.

—Puedes ir buscando tu ropa —aconsejó, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Crees que esté bien con esto? —Levantó su mano, mostrando el anillo que estaba a punto de quitarse.

Se habían comprometido hacía unas semanas. Fue en el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, cerca del lugar donde se habían visto en el campamento hacía años. Serena se lo sugirió y él, sin entenderlo, se lo repitió. Fue a base de una confusión que terminó por comprometerlos de verdad.

No le importaba, más de diez años de relación tenían que pesar. Le compró el anillo cuando tuvo oportunidad, sin consejos ni nada. Ella lo escogió porque cuando se comprometieron, por el malentendido, no hubo ningún tipo de joyería. Y, antes de eso, tenían bastante de haber empezado a compartir departamento.

—Claro, siempre le has agradado —respondió con simpatía. La inseguridad de Serena le provocaba algo cálido, y siempre, necesitaba reconfortarla con la verdad.

—Bueno, me iré a bañar.

Ash la dejó ir, porque tenía cosas que pensar. Vivir con ella era un reto. Todo ordenado, nada fuera de lugar, ella escogía qué color iba para todo y solían ir a pasear a cualquier lado cuando estaban aburridos. Existían las discordias por romper las reglas de la casa, había un poco de retos con las miradas por tonterías y reconciliaciones. Disculpas por parte de ambos, batallas pokémon improvisadas y pokémon por donde sea.

Casarse implicaba otro nivel y era consciente de eso. Esperaba que su madre fuera a entenderlo.

Se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta el closet y buscó algunas prendas.

Ahora, a sus veinticinco, podía admitir que la amaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

¿OoC? ¿Fuera de carácter? Yo sé, ustedes pensarán un poco que sí, pero es cuestión de ir viendo que, con los años, Ash y Serena madurarán con sus emociones y ambos podrán aceptar mejor las cosas.

Ash en especial. Podrá ser denso y todo, pero por Serena podría aprender a intuir. En el anime él suele darse cuenta de sus estados de ánimo, pero no pregunta.

En fin xD No contesto comentarios hoy tampoco, pero acá tienen el capítulo :D

¡El siguiente es el último!

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos :D

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	7. Chapter 7: Familia

¡Hi!

Ayer se me olvidó poner esto x'D

SEMANA DEL AMOURSHIPPING 2017.

Día 7: Familia.

 **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

Tengo que decir unas palabras. Unas súper importantes. Sería **genial** si las **leyeran**. Primero, una disculpa enorme por el capítulo anterior. No sé. Presiento que no es lo que esperaban y que, quizá algunos, están un poco decepcionados. Personalmente no es lo que imaginé. Es decir, sí. Era lo que quería, un par de saltos y presentarlos de forma madura. Hoy o mañana, a más tardar, arreglo los errores (en referencia al capítulo anterior). Aprecio un montón que ustedes me apoyen y les guste todavía el capítulo anterior.

Creo que mi molesta, conmigo misma, es porque lo subí sin revisarlo tan bien. No quiero que piensen que no me importa la historia. Amo cada uno de mis escritos. Este me gusta un montón y es una relajación, un intermedio sin tantas vueltas por la cantidad de capítulos. Me gusta que les guste, pero escribo porque amo escribir.

Esa es la cosa. Estoy un poco agotada, pero llegamos al final.

Gracias por acompañarme esta semana. Es especial recibir su apoyo con un fanfic tan pequeño y revoltoso.

Intentaré llenar los huecos que dejé en el capítulo anterior. Este capítulo es el final, porque no creo hacer un epílogo.

¡Hoy sí, contesto comentarios! Son muchos porque no contesté los del capítulo anterior, pero contestaré por usuario.

 **Brandonxx.** ¡Hola! Wow xD Son muchas cosas las que escribiste xD Sí, me han dicho mucho que sé escribir sentimientos y pensamientos. Cosa que me alivia porque así transmito la idea central. Agradezco un montón tu consejo, porque la ambientación también es importante, pero es mi punto débil. Intenté aplicar tu consejo y por lo que leí, logré avanzar con ello. Muchas gracias :D Seguiré aplicando y mejorándolo con mis otros escritos. Jajaja Clemont sólo repitió lo que Bonnie le dijo xD Es un genio, después de todo. Ok no x'D ¡Jamás me olvido de Pikachu! ¿Qué clase de crimen sería ese? Intento incluirlo siempre que puedo, es como parte de ellos. Me hicieron sonreír tus halagos y tus comentarios :D ¡Nos leemos, suerte! Espero que te guste el final.

 **Torterrax-99.** ¡Hi! Aww, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Jaja Sí, es que este fanfic estaba planeado para tener menos capítulos y durar poco. Pienso que Ash siempre debe explorar sus sentimientos, desarrollarlos y expresarlos de forma correcta. :'D ¡Este es el capítulo final, espero que te guste!

 **brandonSguerr (BrandonSG).** ¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Mi parte favorita al escribir una historia Amour, es ese desarrollo de los sentimientos de Ash. Me divierto tanto con eso. Es tan emocionante y me gusta tanto. Lleva su tiempo y es algo que me ayuda a mejorar, para tener creativas ideas para unir a este par xD Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y halagos. Hacen que me den fuerza para continuar escribiendo cualquier historia. ¡Acá dejo el final! Ojalá te encante :D Suerte.

 **Fernandortp.** ¡Hi! Jajaja xD Bueno, acá te dejo el último capítulo para que lo disfrutes. Creo que quedará satisfecho con el final cerrado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Suerte, nos leemos :D

 **ChitogeKirisakii.** ¡Hola! Lastimosamente sí. Este es el último capítulo, pero no te preocupes. Seguro quedarás satisfecha con el final :D

 **Gonzalo . flako.** ¡Hi! Aquí está el último capítulo. Tengo un sentimiento de emoción y algo más por haberlo terminado. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Gracias por tus lindas palabras :') Me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo Amour, hasta que me canse ^^ ¡Mucha suerte, nos leemos!

 **Darkheart37.** ¡Hi! Jajaja ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Sí, tengo varias cuentas, hasta un canal de youtube que, tal vez, dentro de unos meses reviva x'D Así que, primero, gracias por dejarme tu comentario, significa mucho para mí. Sí, de hecho, cuando ojeé el fandom de Pokémon hace años (antes de XY) a Ash siempre lo colocaban muy romántico o muy oscuro. Cuando vi la temporada pensé en hacer todo muy dentro del personaje. Ash, en especial, porque lo denso que es me recuerda un poco a mí xD Además, me divierto mucho escribiéndolo así. ¿Sabes? Siempre que escribo pienso en el anime y, cuando la serie estaba al aire, los guionistas hacían cosas (como el beso) de forma que nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Aww! No tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento. Este capítulo tú (y la usuario de abajo) me inspiraste a hacerlo así como está. Gracias, es lindo que notes la diferencia entre mis escritos de ahora. ¡Espero que disfrutes leyendo mis fanfics! ¡Suerte, nos leemos!

 **Haruzafiro.** ¡Hi! Dices muchas cosas hermosas sobre mi escritura. Vaya. Tú me ayúdate a terminar este capítulo. Lo había empezado cuando me llegó tu comentario y me dio más ánimos para terminarlo. Recalcaré, para los que gusten, que tú recomiendas escuchar la canción de " **Meoletta Relic Song-Serena Love Song"** para leer más a gusto. ¡Aquí tienes el final! Ah, sí xD actualizaré _Diferente Punto de Vista_ , ¡gracias por acodarte de él! Y, por darte el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y comentar tantas cosas ^^ Nos leemos.

 **Sakura Zala.** ¡Hola! Jajaja Me han hecho reír tus comentarios. Es grato ver que te emociones tanto, ¡espero que te guste un montón el final! Y bueno, gracias por comentar cada capítulo. ¡Vaya, muchísimas gracias!

Eso es todo.

¡Amour por siempre!

¡Los aprecio, por leer, Fav/Favorito, Follow/Alerta y comentario!

Notas:

1# Las personas que me han dejado comentarios largos, sepan que me inspiraron para cada capítulo. Los que me han dado consejos para mejorar, ¡se los agradezco!

2# Aunque no parezca, ¡este fanfic no sería lo mismo sin los lectores! Gracias por estar ahí =D

¡Ojalá les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 **Verano azul, invierno rosa**

 **Capítulo VII: "** Familia **"**

Oscurecía y el atardecer se filtraba por la ventana. La habitación de paredes verdes estaba igual, pero él era más alto. Miró el mueble de madera con gavetas, y el escritorio cerca de la cama. Cuando tenía seis años era emocionante subir las escaleras para acostarse.

Mientras crecía, se preguntaba cuándo a su mamá se le había ocurrido darle una cama en alto. La habitación seguía llena de cosas, incluyendo la cabecera con cajones y juguetes encima. La puerta de madera rechinaba y la ventana cuadrada se veía desgastada.

La televisión seguía en su lugar, tan pequeña y antigua. Con los años agregó más cosas, como su radio, recuerdos de concursos y fotografías. Se acercó al gavetero y agarró un par de marcos de fotografías.

Se subió rápido a la cama junto a Pikachu, mirando con atención cada rincón del lugar. Él había crecido ahí, lleno de ilusiones y fantasías sobre el futuro. Planeó de forma vaga ser un maestro pokémon y a eso iba. Era cada año más poderoso, sin dejar su humor ni a su familia.

Siempre pasaba a ver a sus pokémon. Aumentaron, en cantidad, con los años, pero jamás los olvidaba. Eran lo más cercano a familiares, porque además de ellos estaba su madre y sus amigos.

Se acordó, nostálgico, de su yo pequeño. Ese chico corriendo a todos lados, intentando dar lo mejor de sí, pensando poco las cosas. Se movía con ánimo, presumía sus pequeñas victorias y no era muy paciente. Aprendió, algunas veces a las malas, que todo tenía su propio ritmo.

Serena, por ejemplo, hacía todo con lentitud. Podía ser tan impulsiva cuando quería, hasta le conmocionaba con algunas sorpresas gratas. Podía ser, también, lenta para avanzar, porque sabía que algunas cosas tomaban su tiempo.

Improvisar, eso sí, lo conservaría hasta la muerte. Arreglarse con lo que tenía, usar lo que tuviera cerca y pensar en una solución rápida. Ser manual y no caer en desesperación, perseverar hasta que el mundo acabara, y dar todo de sí en cada cosa que hiciera. No rendirse y seguir hasta el final.

Suspiró, mirando la fotografía. Era el grupo que formó en Kalos, incluyendo a sus amigos y Serena. Todos estaban sentados en el parque de Ciudad Luminalia, sonreían a la cámara y se reían por la discusión entre Pancham y Chespin.

Recordaba que ese día decidieron comer al aire libre. La gente todavía estaba reconstruyendo los edificios y casas, era la época de la reconstrucción después del desastre masivo. Ellos decidieron darse una pequeña tarde de descanso, sólo para quitar un poco el estrés.

Observó con atención cada detalle. Notó, con sorpresa, que Serena lo veía en la foto.

 _Vaya, que despistado era._

Nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Pocas veces miraba tan atento los recuerdos, excepto la que traía siempre en el bolsillo. Se rio recordándolo y decidió sacarla.

Era la foto que Viola le tomó a Serena, justo el día que él la fue a buscar, después del beso. Serena se veía espectacular con ese vestuario morado, pero su expresión era de sorpresa pura. Sus dedos intentaban ocultar su boca, tenía los ojos más abiertos y miraba hacia su dirección. Él sonreía con las manos metidas en la chaqueta azul, tenía los ojos chispeantes ,y hasta Pikachu se había bajado de su hombro para correr hacia la castaña.

La fuente atrás le daba un toque especial. Recordaba haberse parado encima de él la primera vez que llegó al gimnasio de Santaluna, creyendo que ganaría sin mucho problema.

Aquella vez fue el comienzo de algo, en dos ocasiones distintas. Serena lo encontró para devolverle el pañuelo, apoyándolo después cuando se dio cuenta de su fracaso. Él, mucho tiempo después, la fue a buscar para arreglar las cosas, por lo del segundo beso.

Kalos era muy especial, porque fue donde empezó a gustar más del invierno. Kalos le recordaba a su relación con Serena y al invierno. Kalos fue el punto de inicio de su relación.

Recordó el resto de los meses con ella, cuando sólo "salían". Se llamaban cuando podían, siendo más frecuentes las noches. Le gustaba oírla medio dormida, porque dejaba de estar a la defensiva y decía lo que pensaba. Cuando se iban a ver, pasaban juntos el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa. Era divertido escucharla tartamudear y disfrutaba mirarla cuando él tenía sus batallas.

Mientras crecía su relación, más la extrañaban. Al formalizar fue un poco más complicado verse. Ambos tuvieron sus momentos más ocupados, se tenían que organizar para verse y evitar malgastar el tiempo. Sabía que a Serena era a quién le costaba más, pero hasta Pikachu la extrañaba conforme se separaban.

No planearon vivir juntos, porque parecía un gran paso. Las situaciones y las vacaciones que Serena se quiso dar, lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión. Un departamento en Kanto, (casi) cerca de su madre y un lugar reconfortante para Serena. La Meseta Añil también fue especial para ella alguna vez (debido a su tiempo como coordinadora).

Eran muchas cosas, tantas que no le daba tiempo para recordarlo. Estar en su habitación e imaginarse a sí mismo, solo que más pequeño, lo llenaba de emociones encontradas.

Cerró los ojos, recordando _ese_ momento.

Su relación estaba estable, porque llevaban algún tiempo considerable viviendo juntos. Fue una noche cualquiera, estaba en la habitación de su departamento actual y veía las luces de la ciudad. Estaba emocionado porque habría fuegos artificiales. Quería verlas para disfrutar un rato y luego iría a dormir.

Le habló a Pikachu con emoción al verlas, y éste le sonrió. Las luces le recordaban a Serena y sus rutinas, así que no se abstuvo de decirlo. Las palabras que dijo las recordaba bien: _"¡Serena, esto siempre me recuerda a tus rutinas!"_

Tan pronto como lo dijo, el gesto alegre se le fue. Ella había partido a Kalos por una emergencia, y no estaba esa noche con él. Le asustó olvidarse de que no estaba, le asustó haber dado por hecho que no se fue y le asustó el gesto de su pokémon.

La extrañaba. Se dio cuenta esa noche que, por algo más que la mera costumbre, ella se adhirió a su vida bastante bien. Se dio cuenta que, durante el espectáculo de luces, Serena era como Pikachu, porque ya no podía estar sin ella porque era extraño. No era dependencia, porque se las arreglaba solo, era la compañía.

Esa tarde, cuando ella regresó, su departamento se iluminó. Todo era más brillante y adquiría color, era más fácil dormir y todo caía en su lugar. La costumbre, estar con ella y verla, conversar tonterías y bromear, se convirtieron en parte de su vida.

Las palabras, en ese momento, no bastaban para tenerlo claro, pero la amaba. Fue más fácil alrededor de los siguientes meses aceptarlo. Pero cuando lo dio por hecho le dio risa. Aunque lo negara, había un poco de verdad en que era algo lento.

Escuchó pasos, pero siguió mirando las fotografías. La foto con Korrina y Lucario era otro recuerdo grato.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó su prometida. Ella también se subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Recuerdo cosas —contestó con simpleza—. Salimos muy juntos aquí. —Le enseñó la foto y ella se sonrojó un montón.

—Qué casualidad —comentó con una risa nerviosa.

Ash elevó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Estás segura? —interrogó con suspicacia. Cada cosa que descubría de Serena y su enamoramiento infantil, era divertida.

—Sí, como aquella vez que no bailamos —le recordó, suspirando un poco.

Tuvo que escavar un poco en su memoria para recordarlo. Halló unos segundos después el recuerdo, ¿cómo ella era capaz de no olvidar esas cosas?

—¿Cómo recuerdas que no bailamos? —Estaba muy curioso al respecto.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, parecía pensativa. Después, tomó su típica posición defensiva.

—Lo recuerdo porque bailaste con Miette —explicó y después resopló.

Frunció el ceño, intentando recodar eso. _Ah, ¡sí! Esa chica me hizo cargar un montón de ropa._

—Bueno, ella me invitó —se excusó rápido, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú por qué no lo hiciste? —picó en broma.

Ella puso su mejor expresión indignada (fingida, por supuesto).

—Ese no era el punto del baile —dijo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos—. Quería lo mejor para mi pokémon, y ella no se hubiera sentido tan cómoda bailando con Pikachu.

—Oh —soltó un poco decepcionado—, pensé que querías invitarme.

Se resignó al recuerdo vago de ese momento. Sin embargo, algo en especial lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar.

—Espera —susurró, parecía haber descubierto algo muy importante—, Bonnie fue la que te sugirió bailar con Clemont.

Serena volvió a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Empezaba a creer que no le gustaba contar ese tipo de cosas por cuestiones de ego femenino.

—De todas formas tú no hubieras aceptado —desafió sin mirarlo.

—Eso no es cierto. Hubiera aceptado —respondió entre risas—. Y Clemont hubiera terminado bailando con Miette, supongo. ¿Lo imaginas? Yo terminé golpeándome la cabeza con ella, tal vez hubiera sido igual.

Serena rodó los ojos y se dejó contagiar de su risa. Pikachu decidió saltar al regazo de ella y sus risas se redujeron.

—Me gustaría bailar contigo —murmuró, risueña.

—En la boda habrá tiempo para eso. —Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, dejando las fotos encima del escritorio—. Vamos allá a fuera.

Ella, sonriendo, se bajó de la cama junto a Pikachu. Al estar en el suelo caminaron juntos y salieron de la casa. Su vivienda seguía viéndose igual, tan limpia e impecable como siempre. Respiró hondo y logró salir al jardín junto a ella. Su casa se veía más vieja, pero la madera se conservaba bien y resistía a los cambios climáticos.

Llegó hasta quedar en frente de su casa, parándose al lado de unas flores. Miró a Serena y a su Pikachu y suspiró El sol se había ido, dándole paso a la noche llena de estrellas y con viento. No hacía tanto frío, pero ambos estaban abrigados.

Ella vestía un _pants_ gris que le quedaba grande, cubriéndose arriba con el abrigo blanco. Su gorra se parecía a una boina y era de color plateado. Se veía bastante pequeña entre tanta ropa grande, y por eso se rio. Se diferenciaban tanto, porque él vestía de azul y rojo, usando ropa igual de grande, pero le daban imponencia.

—¿Por qué estamos afuera? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Quería recordar —contestó mirando el cielo—. Llegué a esta hora, más o menos, cuando regresé por primera vez de Kalos.

Serena fijó su vista en el suelo, agachándose. Terminó curioseando las plantas y el pasto. Sabía que lo estaba escuchando, pero ella acostumbraba a ser más de una cosa a la vez. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, rotos por la mujer y su pregunta:

—¿En qué pensaste después de eso?

Él parpadeó, tratando de entenderla.

—¿Después de qué? —cuestionó despacio.

—El beso —respondió, riéndose.

—¿Cuál? —dijo por molestar, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—Ya sabes cuál, el primero —aclaró sin malicia en su voz. Él abrió sus parpados para observarla—. Siempre tuve curiosidad.

Ash miró hacia el cielo nocturno y luego a Pikachu. Era una lástima que no nevara en Pueblo Paleta, pero sí hacía frío durante el invierno. Todavía existía su gran gusto por esa estación.

—Nada en concreto —empezó, soltando un suspiro—. Casi no lo recuerdo. Me sorprendí y pensé que llegarías lejos —se quedó callado unos segundos y después agregó—, creí que vendrías a buscarme.

Serena dejó de mirarlo a él y enfocó su vista en unas flores blancas.

—También lo creí al principio —confesó con honestidad. Estaba tranquila y lo reflejaba en su sonrisa—, hasta que pensé que deberías dar el siguiente paso.

—Supongo que funcionó tu plan —comentó, exhalando por el viento frío. Aun así mantenía su actitud jovial y bromista.

—Sí, aunque no pensé en llegar a casarnos. —Tocó con la punta de sus dedos una _gisófila_ y suspiró—. Quiero estas flores para ese día —soltó sin más.

Ash bajó su vista y la miró con interés.

—¿Esas blancas?

—Sí, se llaman " _Velo de novia"_ —contestó con ilusión—. Me gusta su significado.

Siempre las había visto crecer cerca de su casa. Nunca, ni por boca de su mamá, había escuchado algún comentario de esa planta. Era tan pequeña y con muchas ramas, muy blanca eso sí. Se veía algo simple, pero si ella la quería, eso tendría. Lo que despertó su curiosidad era lo último que Serena pronunció.

—¿Qué significan? —cuestionó, agachándose para estar a la altura de su prometida.

—Amor eterno —susurró en un suspiro. Él le sonrió en respuesta.

Le nació, como era su costumbre, entrelazar sus dedos con los de Serena. Ella se volteó a verlo y parpadeó, sonriendo y viéndolo como si ellos estuvieran solos. Todavía no tenían una familia convencional, pero para ambos toda esa cantidad de pokémon, Pikachu, sus madres y sus amigos; formaban una familia.

Era ese pequeño instante, luego de años, en que no tenía ninguna duda. Nunca se arrepentía de nada y no tenía razones para ello. Estar en ese sitio, junto a ella y Pikachu, justo antes de una reunión familiar estaba bien. Más cuando, la veía acercársele para rozar sus labios.

Juntaron sus labios y fueron en un ritmo lento. Olía a flores y hacía frío, pero el toque cálido de sus labios se lo quitaba. Todo desaparecía y, reconocía, esos contactos suaves eran más memorables.

Se separaron, mirándose como si fuese la primera vez.

—Hay que entrar —avisó Ash, levantándose para dirigirse a la casa—. Vamos, Pikachu.

—¡Pika! —gritó y trepó a su hombro.

—Siempre me sorprende su agilidad —comentó Serena—. Eres fantástico —halagó al pokémon y este asintió con entusiasmo.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano a la casa. Las luces de los focos resplandecían hasta las ventanas. Ash volvió a ver a su pequeño yo, entrando y gritándole a su madre que ya había llegado y que tenía mucho que contarle. Ya no iba solo con Pikachu, porque existía _esa_ tercera persona que se ganó un lugar ahí, acompañándolo a la entrada de su casa.

Esas flores blancas, _Velo de novia_ , ya habían florecido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER, POR SUS AV/FAVORITOS, FOLLOWS/ALERTAS Y REVIEWS/COMENTARIOS!** :'D Fueron el entusiasmo y la fuerza final para hacer cada capítulo.

ESTE final. Es el final.

En el final de la temporada de XY/&Z, Ash entra a su casa y se hace un pequeño enfoque a las flores afuera de su casa. Esas flores son "velo de novia" y significa lo que Serena dijo. En el anime, mostraron las flores sin florecer todavía, y acá, ya florecieron. ¿Entienden la relación? xD Siento explicarlo, pero quería hacerlo. Así se entiende mejor el final. Eso significa que Ash logró madurar y que el amor de ambos, para mí, es verdadero.

Sé que las flores tienen otros significados, pero Serena agarraría ese y se aferraría a él, por lo romántico que suena.

El significado de esto es que, a partir del amor verdadero, van a formar una familia más grande. Para mí todos sus pokémon son su familia. Es algo súper cursi, pero para algo más que las batallas están los pokémon.

Tengo tanto que agradecer, pero sólo puedo decirlo: Muchas, muchísimas, gracias. Me acompañaron durante esta semana y hemos llegado al final.

No me conectaré por una semana, o si lo hago, será en la menor medida. Estoy muy cansada xD No se imaginan lo que fue escribir todo esto. Encima, que logré pulir mejor mi estilo descriptivo. ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! Ha valido la pena xD

Se ha acabado. Me ha costado, pero bueno, he cumplido una de las metas para este año: Subir un fanfic y terminarlo. Vaya coincidencia xD

¡Los aprecio!

Se los dedico a todos, a cada uno de los que están leyendo esto. Gracias.

¡Mis mejores deseos para todos!

Suerte,

¡Nos leeremos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
